Stuck in Hetalia!
by cpv14
Summary: Three young girls are sent and trapped in the world of Hetalia! Will they make it back home? Do they want to go home at all!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm sorry to those who are a little peeved that I'm starting a new story when I didn't finish La Tigresa Blanca! But this idea came to me and I told my friends I would write it and publish it! So I hope u all just enjoy this please!

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

"Sarah! Come on! Can't I just have ONE, please?!"

"NO napkin…these are my chips!"

My two friends were arguing…again. I wish they wouldn't argue…and paint each other in studio art.

I am Victoria Mello. But I prefer to be called Vicki! Oh, and my two friends are Addison Knapman and Sarah Quinn. I am fourteen years old, Addi is thirteen, and Sarah is fifteen. We are walking to my house because the school year just ended and we've planned a sleepover. I'm walking between them, listening to Addi beg Sarah to give her a chip.

She seriously reminds me of America. Yeah, we also love Hetalia! Well, mainly Addi and I love it; Sarah sorta enjoys it because we forced her to watch a few episodes! I'm hoping she does grow to love the show!

I look over to Addi. She's about a centimeter shorter than me. She literally always has a smile on her baby face. Like right now, she's walking with a bright smile on her face (because Sarah gave in and gave her a Dorito).

I look over at Sarah. She is about 3-to-4 inches taller than me. She has this fierce attitude and she's the toughest Asian I knew.

Addi on the other hand, is almost her opposite.

Anyways, we're not even close to my house (sadly).

Sarah stopped and we looked at her questioningly.

She pointed to another road saying "Let's take that road, it's a shortcut!"

"Are you sure that's a shortcut?" Addi asked.

"I've seen many kids go down there, I'm positive!" Sarah said.

So we walked down that road. After a while, I checked my iPhone. No way…its already passed an hour since we took this road?! Then I looked up and the last thing I saw was a blinding white light.

* * *

Alright! Sorry this chapter is so short! And btw, the characters are actually me and two good friends of mine! Here is some info on them:

Vicki Mello

Age: 14

Appearance: long hip-length brown hair (usually in low ponytail), dark brown eyes, tan skin

Hobbies: reading, drawing, singing (she sings alone, when no one's around)

Talents: plays the violin and the organ (it's like a piano)

Favorite Colors: blue, black, and red

Favorite Animals: dogs and wolves

Addi Knapman

Age: 13

Appearance: shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes

Hobbies: playing sports, eating food, drawing

Talents: soccer

Favorite Colors: blue, white, and black

Favorite Animals: bunnies and otters

Sarah Quinn:

Age: 15

Appearance: long dark brown (almost black) hair that is usually in a high ponytail with two long side bangs, sharp brown eyes

Hobbies: painting, eating, running

Talents: piano, baseball

Favorite Colors: orange, scarlet, and gray

Favorite Animals: rhinos, ligers, and monkeys

Alright, there you go! Please review and I don't mind some criticism; I would love advice to help me write better! But please, don't go too harsh on the criticism! Thank you! Arrivederci~!


	2. Chapter 2

Buon Giorno ~! I hope u liked the first chapter! Wow, I literally just posted it now and I'm already starting the next chapter! Oh well, hope u enjoy this!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck in Hetalia

(Vicki's POV)

Ow…my head…hurts. I slowly opened my eyes. I see...the sky. Wait, am I lying down? I slowly sat up looking around. I was in…a field. There was green everywhere. What is going on? I stood and walked around, stumbling most of the time. Then I saw a familiar mess of dirty-blonde hair. I ran to Addi. She still hadn't woken up yet. Wait a sec, she looks…different. Her hair seems…lighter and she looks way younger. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened…?" she drawled out. Wait…her voice…it's…different. She sounds like, a kid.

She looked at me and said, "whoa, why do I sound different?! Why do you look younger?!"

"Oh, so it's happened to you two as well?"

We turned around and saw Sarah. Except…she was also, a child. I immediately put my hands on my face. My glasses! They were gone!

Sarah sighed and said, "It looks like we all turned younger…and somehow got sent here…"

"But…why? Where are we anyways?" Addi said.

"I don't know…but I think we are all little kids again...that's all I can conclude for now…"

I nodded and said "well, let's go look around and find out where we are."

So we walked and pretty soon saw a town and walked in. It was kind of crowded and everyone towered over us. We squeezed past peoples legs. Then someone kicked Addi and she stumbled and fell. Her eyes suddenly got all teary.

Sarah turned around and said "hey! Watch it bonehead!"

Then another person kicked me over. I stumbled and cut my hand on a small rock. I could feel tears coming and my vision blurred. Why am I crying? Oh right, I was such a crybaby when I was little. Sarah got angry and ran at the guy.

She started pounding her fists on his leg yelling, "hey! Face me tart breath! I'm gonna beat you up so bad!"

The man just pried her off him and pushed her away, ignoring her and walking off.

Sarah was about to charge in but I grabbed her arm, after I wiped my tears away and said, "Its okay, just let it go!"

She sighed and looked at Addi who had already got up and we continued walking, this time we linked arms so we wouldn't fall or lose each other.

Then, Addi stopped. We looked at her questioningly. Addi's eyes widened and she said, "Do you hear that?"

It was then we heard it. Why does it sound so familiar? I heard a loud voice yelling.

I looked at Sarah and she shrugged. So we walked towards the noise. When we escaped the crowd we all got barreled by someone.

Ow…I fell back into Addi and Sarah fell on me.

I heard Sarah say, "Hey! Watch it buddy!"

We heard the other guy say, "Ve~! I'm sorry! Please don't-a hurt me! Ah! England's coming! Hide me!"

My eyes shot open. It couldn't be. No way. I looked at Addi. She looked the same. We looked at the person we had run into. I couldn't believe my eyes. On the ground, sitting right before us, was Feliciano Vargas. Also known as, Italy.

* * *

Alright! I managed to finish up chapter 2! Sorry if u think it's a little short! I'll try to make future chapters longer! Please review and feel free to give me some advice! I might start writing chapter three after posting this! Haha, anyways, arrivederci~!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here we go. Chapter three! I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck in Hetalia

(Vicki's POV)

Oh my god…it can't be. How?! Why?! I looked at Addi. She was frozen in shock. I looked at Sarah. Sarah knew who he was, but she seemed to just be looking at him with an emotionless look on her face. How does she do that?!

I looked back at Italy and said, "h-hello…m-my name is Vicki and these are my friends Sarah and Addi…we are sorry for not l-looking where we are going…if you want, we could help you avoid whoever your running f-from?!"

Italy looked at us and then smiled and said, "Thank you! Ve~!"

I looked at Addi and said in a hushed voice, "just go along with it…okay?"

She nodded and smiled. I looked at Sarah and she rolled her eyes and nodded. I turned back to Italy and grabbed his hand and pulled him after me (I can't believe how small my hand is compared to his). We ran in an alley. We leaned against the building wall and Sarah put a finger to her lips, signaling us to shut up.

Soon, we saw England walk past the alley muttering. I could feel Italy trembling and I patted his arm to hopefully comfort him.

We left the alley after Sarah said the coast was clear.

Italy smiled and said, "Thank you very much! But…I-a don't remember seeing you-a anywhere?"

Sarah said, "Yeah well…we're kind of new here…"

Italy looked confused. He was about to say something until we heard a voice say, "Italy! How dare you skip training again today!"

I looked nervously at Addi. Oh gosh. Here he comes.

Germany ran up to Italy and picked him up by his collar.

Italy thrashed around and said, "I'm-a sorry Germany! Please! Don't hurt me! I was running from England! Then these-a little girls saved me! Ve~!"

Germany looked down at us. We all looked up at Germany who was looming over us.

"They helped you?"

Italy nodded.

Germany sighed and let go of Italy. He then looked at us and bent down to our level.

"Vhere are your parents?"

I looked at Addi nervously. Sarah spoke up saying, "We don't have any…"

I looked at her; she just looked at me as if telling me to go along with it. I sighed and looked back at Germany who was observing us. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that was slicked back.

Italy looked at Germany and said, "Can they come with us?! Please, Germany!"

Germany looked hesitant, he said, "I don't know Italy…"

"Pretty please!"

"Italy, it's probably not a good idea…"

"Pretty, pretty, PRETTY please Germany!"

"Oh…fine! They can come…"

Italy cheered happily and hugged Germany. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Addi smiled and elbowed me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Alrighty then! Let's-a go ladies!" Italy said happily.

I looked at Sarah, she shrugged and we followed them. We arrived at a house.

Germany opened the door and said, "Please try not to break anything or get anything dirty…"

We all walked in and sat down on the couch. What now?

Germany said, "Are any of you hungry? I'm gonna make some lunch? What do you want?"

Addi and I looked at each other, immediately knowing what to say. We both shouted out, "PASTA~!"

Germany seemed to have a face palm moment. Italy cheered happily saying, "Pasta! Pasta!"

Germany sighed and went to the kitchen.

Addi and I high fived each other. Sarah raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously? You guys are so predictable…"

Addi pouted and said, "We are not!"

Sarah said, "Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

I sighed, they were arguing again. Then Italy came in and said, "VE~! Who wants-a to play a game?!"

Then Sarah and Addi stopped and looked at him.

Addi and I said, "Sure!"

Sarah shrugged.

Italy sat down on the couch and we played various games for about an hour. Then Germany walked in and said, "Lunch is ready…"

We all got up and ran to the table where plates were neatly laid out. There were three small plates with some pasta and a larger plate with pasta and one with liverwurst. We all sat down at the table. Italy and Addi immediately dug into the pasta. I slowly ate (AN: I am a seriously slow eater, lolz). I looked at Sarah. She quietly ate. Then she looked at Germany's plate and stuck her fork in a small piece of wurst and stuck it in her mouth. Everyone was silent then. It seemed time stopped how everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Sarah in surprise.

Germany looked at her, a bit annoyed at what she did. Then she smirked and stuck her tongue out. Germany looked a bit shocked and she snickered at his reaction. While he was in a daze she stole another wurst off his plate and began eating it.

Germany sighed and dropped another piece on her plate before saying, "Here, stop stealing food from my plate…"

Everyone resumed eating and we all finished quickly.

By then it wasn't that late so Addi, Sarah, and I went back and sat on the couch.

Addi said, "Okay, this is so cool!"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I can't believe this is happening!"

Sarah shushed us and softly said, "yeah, but what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Sooner or later, our parents are going to notice that we're gone!"

Addi whispered, "but how are they going to find us if we were wiped off the face off the earth?"

I said, "We weren't wiped off the face of the earth, we were technically just sent to another world, the…Hetalia world…?"

Sarah said, "Alright, we know _that, _but how are we getting back?"

Addi said, "I…have no idea…"

I said, "me too…"

Sarah sighed and said, "Alright, let's just stay until we figure out how to get home, okay?"

We nodded. Then Sarah said, "while we are staying, try to keep this whole 'world jumping' thing a secret?"

We saluted saying, "yes, Ma'am!"

Sarah smirked then we all burst out laughing.

Then Germany and Italy walked in. Italy smiled and said, "Lets watch a movie!"

We all nodded and Germany said, "What kind?"

We all looked at each other excitedly and said, "Horror" in unison.

Germany seemed a bit surprised. He said, "Are you sure? I mean…horror movies might be a bit…scary for you?"

Sarah stood and said, "I'm not gonna be scared!"

Addi and I nodded in agreement.

Germany sighed and grabbed some movies. Italy sat on the couch next to us smiling (like he usually does). Germany showed us five movies, two were Japanese ones, one was Italian, and the last one was American. We chose the American one (AN: the movie is Penelope, I suggest you watch the movie. I used to be terrified of the movie but now I think it's a pretty good movie).

Germany put the movie in and we watched it and three other movies. Soon it got late and we kept yawning. So Germany stood and stretched saying, "alright, time to go to bed…I'll let you three sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

We were so exhausted by then. So when Addi tried to get up, she just ended up collapsing. Germany sighed and picked Sarah, Addi, and I up. Italy tiredly dragged on behind us. Germany carried us to his room. I tiredly smiled at how neat and tidy everything was. He laid us in his bed.

Italy came in and said, "VE, Germany looks cute putting the little girls to bed!"  
I swear I saw Germany's face turn a little red and he quickly put the blanket over us. They left us alone after turning the lights off.

I heard Sarah say, "How long do you think we'll be here?"

I whispered to her, "I dunno…maybe a few months? Years?"

Addi smiled and said, "I like it here…let's stay for a long time…"

Then, I felt sleep come and my already heavy eyelids drooped even further. Soon, sleep consumed us and we slept peacefully.

* * *

Haha, sorry if Germany and Italy seemed a bit OC! I'll try to make it better! I hope you at least like how Sarah stole some of Germany's food! Well, arrivederci~!


	4. Chapter 4

YO! I hope ur all ready for this next chapter! I really hope u guys like this chapter and please remember to review! I warn you, this is rated K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck in Hetalia  
(Vicki's POV)

Why do I feel so warm? What's this weight on me? I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them. I saw Addi was resting her head on my stomach and Sarah kicked off the blanket and it surrounded me. I managed to slide Addi off of me and sat up. After a few minutes, Sarah woke up. She looked at me and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

We woke Addi up and got up. I immediately started making Germany's bed. Sarah looked at me questioningly.

Addi said, "What're you doing Vicki?"

I said, "Making the bed…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

I said, "I dunno…I guess its outta habit…?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and left. After I quickly finished making the bed, Addi and I ran out and saw her standing in front of Germany. He was wearing his white tank top and green pants, his hair wasn't slicked back and he was resting peacefully. Then, Sarah poked him in the cheek. Addi and I froze.

Sarah poked him repeatedly saying, "Wake up…I'm hungry..."

Germany grunted and opened his eyes, sitting up and rubbing them. Then, his eyes widened and he cursed softly in German. He quickly got up and ran to Italy's room, rushing in yelling at him to get up.

What was going on?

Addi grabbed his leg and said, "What's wrong? Why are you running everywhere?"

He said, "There's a world meeting today and we're going to be late!"

Italy ran in, wearing nothing but his pink boxers. Sarah threw multiple pillows at him, yelling at him to put on clothes. He shrieked and ran back into his room, coming out five minutes later wearing his blue uniform. We stood there watching the two run around.

Then, Sarah said, "Hey, what are we gonna do? You can't leave us alone?!"

Then, Germany stopped and sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration then said, "Alright, you three are coming with us, okay? We're going over to America's place so, behave yourselves!"

We nodded and after a rushed intake of breakfast, we ran out and called a cab.

Sarah said, "We're taking a car to get there?!"

Germany and Italy nodded. After a while, we arrived (much to Sarah's surprise).

Germany knocked on the door and we heard a voice yell, "I got it!"

Then, we saw America at the door with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He waved to Germany then looked down and saw us.

He said, "who're the little squirts?!"

Germany said, "Oh, these are girls that Italy stumbled on, apparently they don't have parents…"

America smiled and patted a pouting Sarah's head. Addi giggled and poked Sarah, who swatted her hand away. America let us in and led us to a room with a big table with multiple chairs. There were some people there, sitting down. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing after they heard the door open and close.

America yelled out, "Alright losers, Germany and Italy have arrived with some squirts here!"

Then, France stood and went to us, bending down to our levels and said, "Oh! Zey are so cute! I am France! Bonjour mes petits anges!" He grabbed Addi's hand and kissed it.

Sarah went and pulled on his hair, pulling his away from her saying, "Stay away blondie…don't make me mad frenchie, I will beat the crud outta you, got that?"

Everyone seemed shocked by her outburst. France whimpered and said, "Please, don't hurt my beautiful face!"

Sarah scowled and let go of him. He scrambled away from her. Then, we heard England laugh and insult "frog-face". Soon, people started surrounding us. Addi smiled, still managing to look adorable. I shyly waved at everyone. Sarah, Addi, and I introduced ourselves to everyone.

Then, China said, "Hey, do you think they're countries-aru?"

Countries? I wonder if that's possible…could we be countries?!

Then England said, "I don't know…hey, they don't have parents right? It's possible…"

Then, they started to talk among themselves.

America spoke up saying, "Well, who's gonna be their big brother or sister now?"

Then China came and picked up Sarah saying, "She's cute, I can be Sarah's big brother, right-aru?!"

No one really seemed to object so China put her up on his shoulders, holding her legs so she won't fall. It was quite a cute sight to see. Sarah, scowled and sighed, holding onto his head. Addi waved to Sarah smiling.

Then, I saw Canada smile and tap Addi's shoulder. She turned around and smiled saying, "Hi Canada!"

He seemed happy that she knew who he was and he shyly said, "I was wondering, could I be your big brother?" She smiled and nodded. She put her arms up and he picked her up. I found it adorable. I waved and she waved back.

I looked around shyly.

Then, I turned around and ended up bumping into someone. I fell back and saw Russia looking down at me creepily. He then smiled saying, "you made me spill my vodka…on my scarf…"

He picked me up by my collar and said, "I'm gonna make you my slave…as punishment!"

Oh no…nonononononononononononono! I whimpered.

Then, (surprisingly), Romano came over and said, "Back off vodka boy…"

I looked at him with surprise; he just rolled his eyes and took me from Russia. Russia just smiled and stalked off with a pipe out. Poor Baltics…

Then, Romano put me over his shoulder and went back to his spot next to Spain. Then, he placed me in Spain's lap saying, "She's my younger sister now…so you're her nanny…"

I looked up at Spain curiously and he just smiled and said, "Of course my pequeno tomate!"

I looked back at Romano who was blushing. I softly laughed because he was exactly the shade of a tomato! Spain looked at me and said, "Hola pequeño, do you know Spanish?"

I shyly said, "Hablo un poco de espanol..."

He smiled and said, "Yay! Finally!"

Romano smirked and ruffled my hair saying, "You're pretty cute for a brat…" I smiled shyly.

Then, it seemed all the excitement died down and everyone was arguing (as they usually do). I really love it here. Italy and Romano are my big brothers now! Maybe we can delay our search...maybe. After the meeting was over, I saw France and Prussia come over.

Prussia said, "hey Spain, let's go get some beer!"

France said, "And some wine!"

I looked up at Spain and he said, "I think I'll pass this time…I've got someone to take care of now!"

Prussia said, "Aww, come on! Just leave her to Romano!"

France said, "Or, he could bring her along!"

Spain said, "I can't just leave her! Also, do you seriously think we should bring her?!"

Prussia said, "Why not, let's just go! Bring the squirt along!"

Spain sighed and picked me up. We walked out and walked to this weird place. It was crowded and people were drinking this foamy drink in a big glass. Prussia got one and chugged it, smashing the glass on the counter and asked for a new one. I saw France flirting with other girls drinking (you guessed it) wine. I looked up at Spain and he patted my head apologetically.

I shrugged then said, "I'm hungry…can we eat?"

Spain nodded and picked me up, putting me on a couch. I happily waited for him. He came back a few minutes later with a cup of orange juice and a sandwich. I wonder how he got it. I happily ate it all anyways. Then, Prussia came back with a huge smile on his face.

He said, "Hey, there's a club down the block! Let's go!"

Spain sighed and shrugged. So we got France and Prussia led us to a building that had bright purple lights on and music booming. We managed to get in and it was filled with people drinking and/or dancing.

Spain frowned and said, "seriously Prussia? What is Vicki supposed to do here?"

Prussia answered, "Dance? I dunno…hey squirt, wanna dance?!"

I shook my head and hugged Spain's leg tightly. Prussia shrugged and went off to drink more beer. I scanned the crowd for France and saw him flirting with more women, drinking wine nonetheless. Spain picked me up and we went to the bar to avoid the dancers.

Spain ordered a glass of water and said, "sorry for bringing you here of all places pequeno…Lovi's gonna kill me!"

The bartender looked at us and said, "Yo, what's a kid doing here?"

Spain shrugged and just patted my head. I looked at the bartender and tilted my head, confused as to why he was looking at us funny.

Then, a woman walked up to us and said, "Hey, is she yours? She's adorable…like you!"

Oh gosh…not this crap…I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked down at me and smiled. Her mouth says one thing, but her eyes say she wants to get rid of me. I looked up at Spain and said, "You're not going to leave me alone, right?" I put in the whole lip quiver and tearful eyes for extra effect. He shook his head and stood.

He looked at her and said, "sorry, but I've got to go."

I rested my head on his shoulder, so when he turned around, I looked at her and stuck my tongue out and mouthed 'in your face, slut' to her. Her face turned red and she huffed off.

Spain went to Prussia and told him we were leaving.

Prussia shrugged and said, "Alright, your loss…see ya!"

So Spain took me to his house. When we arrived, Romano was sitting on the couch. He glared at Spain and said, "do you know what TIME it is?!"

Spain said, "um…no, what time is it?"

Romano growled out, "its midnight…where were you?"

Romano was mad…he stomped right up to Spain and his eyes widened, then he glared at him intensely. He hissed out, "you went to a CLUB…with a KID!"

Spain winced and said, "I'm sorry…Prussia dragged me there…please, don't be mad Lovi…"

Then Spain hugged Romano. I smiled at the sight. Romano blushed and I giggled softly.

I then spoke up and said, "it's okay Romano, it was fun! Please don't be mad at Spain?"

Romano sighed then nodded. He picked me up and said, "It's time for bed…lets go…"

Spain sighed and went into his room. Romano took me to his room and changed me into a small outfit that looked like his clothes when he was a kid. He lied down in his bed and I lied down next to him. I looked at him and said, "I drove off this woman who was flirting with Spain there for you…"

Then he looked at me, surprise clearly written on his face. Then he smirked and said, "How? Oh, let me guess, you pulled off the whole 'sweet innocent' child thing and he fell for it?"

I nodded happily and he ruffled my hair, making the two pigtails that were in my hair fall out.

He said, "you know…you're devious…I'm gonna man you up a bit…got that?"

I nodded and yawned. Then I laid my head on his pillow and felt sleep overtake me. I slowly closed my droopy eyes as I felt a hand gently pat my head before I completely fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, sorry if it felt too fast-paced for you! Well, please review! And the next chapter is gonna be in Addi's POV, and then we'll do Sarah's POV! Buona Notte~! (030)


	5. Chapter 5

Yolo! I hope you are all gonna love this chapter! Heheh, I had fun writing it! And thank you Addi for giving me the Idea!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia!

(Addi's POV)

Yay! I'm so happy Canada is my big brother now! He's so cute!

I looked up at him smiling. He timidly smiled back. After the meeting ended, I saw Vicki leaving with…the Bad Touch Trio?! I saw Sarah leaving with China. Everyone else was starting to leave.

I looked at Canada and said, "Can we follow my friends? Please?"

He looked worried for a moment then said, "Are you sure? I mean, Prussia usually goes out drinking with those two…"

I nodded. He sighed and nodded saying, "Alright, I'll take you to your friend…let's go ask America where he thinks they'll be going?"

So we walked to America who was talking to England. Well, it was technically America talking loudly with England rolling his eyes and trying to get him to quiet down.

Canada tapped America's shoulder and said, "Hey, do you know where Prussia, France, and Spain went?"

America said, "well…I think so, hey Iggy, do you know where they went?"

England said irritably, "my name is ENGLAND, and they went to that place where all those Germans go for beer!"

Canada said, "Well, where is that?"

America said, "It's actually like a block down from here, but I gotta go, see ya losers!"

America ran out laughing. England sighed irritably and offered to take Canada to where they went, and Canada politely refused. England shrugged and left.

So Canada left and we went down the street, looking for where they might be. We saw a few Germans leaving a place and decided to enter to look for them.

We entered, but didn't see Prussia, France, or Spain anywhere.

Canada went to someone saying, "Excuse me, but has a Spanish and French dude come here with Prussia? If so, where did they go?"

The man looked at Canada then said, "Oh, yeah they were here. Then they left to go to a club…the weirdest thing is they had a kid with 'em…"

Canada looked worried and said, "A club? Which club?"

The man told us where it was, so we left heading off. We came across a bright building with pounding music.

It took us a while, but we managed to get in. We looked around for Spain or France or Prussia. But there were a lot of people here. So we went to the mini bar. Canada timidly asked the bartender for a glass of water. The man slid over a glass that looked somewhat like water. But something wasn't right. I quickly scanned the crowd then saw Spain and Vicki talking to Prussia. I looked back at Canada. But the thing is…he was drunk.

Yup, apparently it WASN'T water he drank. Stupid bartender…

I said, "Canada? Are you okay? Can you walk?"

He looked at me, eyes a bit droop and slurred out, "Huh? Oh, hey munchkin! You know, I don't feel so well…" he stumbled away and I sighed.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. Then, he collapsed.

Why did it have to be ALCOHOL?! I managed to pick him up and carried him out, getting strange looks from other people. I ignored them and brought him outside. I walked back to America's house.

I knocked on America's door. When he didn't answer it, I kicked the door repeatedly until he opened the door.

"Whoa, what happened to him?!" America said.

"A club…"

"What was he thinking?!"

"Never mind that, just help me!"

America nodded and lifted up Canada with ease. He laid him on the couch and left saying something about alka seltzer.

Canada moaned and said, "Where am I?"

I said, "Americas house…"

He nodded and said, "I want to sleep…where's the…what do you call it?"

"A bed?"

"Yeah, where's that?"

I sighed and picked him up once more. I carried him up the stairs, and kicked open the door to what it looked like to be a guest room. I threw Canada on the bed. Then Kumajirou crawled in saying, "who are you?"

Canada said, "I don't know…"

I pulled the blanket over Canada and said, "Go to sleep big brother…"

He nodded and said, "alright, night…"

I sighed and said, "Goodnight…"

But then, Kumajirou once again said, "who are you?"

I said, "Shut up!"

Then, I picked up Kumajirou and left.

After a while, America came and said, "I'm gonna get him some alka seltzer…uh, I'll let you sleep with me, 'kay kid?"

I smiled and nodded.

After he made Canada drink the alka seltzer (which, surprisingly wasn't that hard to do), he brought me to his and I jumped onto his bed.

He said, "Listen, you should know that Canada is your bro, not me. Alright?"

I pouted then said, "well…you don't have to be my brother…can you be my friend?!"

He said, "hmm let me think…sure!" he smiled his usually goofy grin and ruffled my hair.

He lied down in his bed next to me.

After sometime, I yawned and felt my eyes get droopy. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

Alright! There's chapter five for ya! I really hope you liked it! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC! Next chapter will be in Sarah's POV! Please don't forget to review and don't worry, chapter 6 will be up soon! Arrivederci~!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here's chapter six and it's in Sarah's POV! I really hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Sarah's POV)

I made China put me down after the meeting. Wait, did Vicki seriously leave with those three?

Whatever, I looked back at China and he said, "Where do you wanna go?"

I said, "I'm hungry, let's go to McDonalds…"

China said, "Are you sure? I've got rice and lots of Chinese food at my house?"

I looked up at him and said, "I don't want Chinese food, I want good food…"

China pouted then nodded sighing out, "Alright, I'll take you to McDonalds…"

So we left and went to McDonalds. After he got me my food and some for him, we sat down in a booth and ate.

It was silent until I heard China say, "Russia?"

I looked up and saw the Russian look at us; wearing his usually scarf and he had a tray of food.

He said, "oh, hello China…hello Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Russia sat down in the empty spot next to me. I just continued eating, trying to ignore them. Russia began taking out his food and I saw he had a burger and fries with…vodka?

I took a few of his fries and popped them in my mouth. Then, they paused and China gaped at me. Gosh, I wish he'd stop…he looks like an idiot like that.

Then Russia said, "don't make me mad, or I will pound your little face into dust, da?"

I glared then took another fry of his. He then smiled and had that scary aura around him. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He can't expect me to be scared by that. He ain't that tough.

I glared intensely back at him. He seemed confused for a moment. He stopped smiling and blinked. Then he studied me and nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

Russia said, "very well, you win…"

I nodded and smirked, I knew it, and he ain't that tough. I looked back to China and he just seemed shocked. I sighed and picked up one of his fries, shoving it in his open mouth. He then got brought back to reality and coughed, hitting his chest repeatedly. He pouted and I smirked. Russia just sat there smiling like a ninny.

I said, "Yo blockhead, why are you always smiling?"

Russia didn't respond, he just smiled and his scary aura returned. This time, I got one of Russia's fries and shoved it in Russia's mouth. Russia just stopped and blinked confusingly, and then he swallowed and said, "Alright, we're even…but you haven't earned my respect quite yet…"

I said, "Do I have to?"

Russia said, "Well, it would make your life easier…"

Make my life easer? What was this vodka-drinking b******* thinking?

I said, "Will it be entertaining?"

Russia said, "That depends on what you find entertaining?"

I sighed irritably and said, "Will I be able to beat you up?"

He looked up in thought then shrugged and said, "You could try, but I doubt you could beat me!"

He was smiling once again. I scowled and said, "You know what, FINE! I'll try and 'earn your respect', but I'm mostly gonna do it so I can kick you're a**!"

He smiled and just stood and left. God, who knows what I'd just agreed to, but I'm still gonna beat him.

China said, "Uh, let's go home, okay?"

I sighed and nodded, putting my arms up signaling him to carry me. He carried me all the way to his house and it was kind of late by then, so he said, "I only have one bed, would you like to share with me?"

I muttered, "Perv…" and lied down on his bed. China just sighed and lied down on the other side of the bed, facing away from me.

After what seemed like forever and I still couldn't sleep, I rolled over facing china then kicked him out of the bed.

He sat up quick after landing on the floor with a loud thud. He said, "w-why'd you do that?!"

I said, "the beds mine…you can sleep on the floor…"

China said, "but-"

I interrupted him saying, "but WHAT?!" I looked at him with a fierce glare on my face, emitting my own deathly aura.

He shivered and nodded, lying down on floor after grabbing his pillow and an extra blanket.

So, after having the bed to myself, I relaxed and closed my eyes.

But after a few hours, I could sense there was someone near me. I heard the ruffling of fabric that was really close and my eyes shot open. I grabbed the arm that was about to touch me and glared up at…France?!

France whimpered and said, "oh, bonjour Sarah!"

I said, "so, what were you going to do Frenchie?!" I glared up at him and emitted my deathly aura. He whimpered then ran out. I growled under my breath and lied back down.

Gosh, so many people here are idiots…including Addi. But I think I'll stay for a while longer…I need to prove to the vodka addict that I can beat him. I felt my eyelids get droopy and soon, I feel asleep to the sound of China breathing and once in a while, trees shaking.

* * *

alright, there ya go! sorry if you think its too short! but i kinda had a bit of trouble figuring out what exactly to write for this chapter. i didn't exactly thoroughly plan out this fanfic! okay, please remember to review! and heres a bit of a poll:

who do you think Sarah should get paired with?!

-Russia?

-Sealand?

-Japan?

-Canada?

yeah, im gonna pair us all up with some Hetalia characters (which is honestly frustrating cuz i ship so many yaoi pairings!)

please tell me who you think Sarah should be paired with, anyways, ill be working on chapter seven now!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's chapter seven! I hope you enjoy! This is the last chapter with the mini us! I'm gonna do a time skip (but it's a surprise for how long!) please review who you think Sarah should date?!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia  
-

Stuck in Hetalia

(No One's POV)

_The next day…_

_With Vicki…_

Vicki woke up early. She jumped out of bed and skipped down the steps. She saw that Spain was on the couch and waved.

Spain saw her and said, "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

Vicki said, "Nope…does Romano usually sleep in?"

Spain chuckled and said, "yeah, but the worst part is when he wakes up grumpy!"

She shyly smiled and sat next to him. After a few minutes of silence Vicki said, "Could I go to the park with my friends, please?"

Spain said, "Well…alright, but first you need to brush your teeth, have breakfast, and change your clothes!"

Vicki saluted saying, "yes sir!"

She laughed and got the toothbrush Spain got her. Vicki quickly brushed her teeth and went back to Spain saying, "What do I change into?"

Spain said, "oh that's right…I still need to buy you some clothes…use some of Romano's old clothes for now, alright?"

She nodded and skipped up the steps. She went in Romano's room and quietly looked through his old clothes and settled for a blood red dress (AN: sorry if it sounds…creepy, I just like that shade of red and I dunno how else to describe it). The dress was an old maidens dress. She looked at Romano who was snoring softly and thought, 'why does he have a dress?'

After she quickly changed she went back downstairs and saw Spain had made eggs for them. Vicki and Spain sat at the table and ate quietly.

Vicki finished quickly and went to the phone. She then said, "What is China and Canada's number?"

Spain dialed in China's number for her and she stood holding the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

Someone did pick up, it was Sarah.

Vicki said, "Sarah, how about you Addi and I meet at the park, alright?"

Sarah said, "What? Why do we have to go to the park?"

Vicki responded saying, "So we can discuss…our predicament!"

Sarah said, "Huh? Oh! Alright, by the way, I heard Canada got sick so they're at America's…"

Vicki said, "Alright, see ya at the park! Oh, it's ASAP, so see ya in a few!"

Vicki hung up the phone and went to Spain saying, "What's America's number?"

Spain once again dialed it in for her and she waited for the ringing to stop. America had picked up and she said, "Hello? Addi?"

America said, "This is America, who is this?"

Vicki said, "I'm Vicki, a friend of Addi's…can you put her on the phone?"

America said, "Uh sure…"

So after a few minutes, Addi was at the phone.

Vicki said, "Addi? Meet Sarah and me at the park ASAP!"

Addi said, "Okey dokey! Bye!"

So Vicki hung up and went to Spain, quickly telling him where she was going then skipped out the door to the park.

After a few minutes, she arrived at the small park and waited for them.

After about ten minutes, she saw the two walking towards her, bickering again. As they got closer, she heard they were arguing about how short Addi was.

Vicki said, "Hey! Listen, I called you here because we need to start figuring out how to get back to our world!"

Addi said, "oh yeah, well…lets go check the library, I saw one on my way here!"

Sarah said, "whoa, napkin finally had a good idea?!"

Vicki said, "Sarah, that's mean!"

Sarah said, "I'm not mean, I just treat people the way they should be treated!"

Vicki sighed and said, "Fine, let's just go!"

So Addi led the two to the library. They entered and requested the librarian for some science books and books about science fiction.

They spent about three hours scanning books about dimensions and world jumping.

Sarah said, "Ugh, all these books are crap!"

Addi said, "Yeah, they don't give us a lot of info…"

Vicki said, "Hold on, just think, was there anything special about that day?"

Addi furrowed her eyebrows deep in thought and Sarah said, "Uh…let's see…"

Then after a few minutes of dead silence Addi said, "Hey! Maybe it's because…that day was a Lunar Eclipse…remember? Ms. Barkley said there was going to be a lunar eclipse that day!"

The librarian had shushed them, making them go silent for a few seconds until Sarah said, "you seriously think that's how we got sent here?!"

Vicki said, "Well…it might be true…but the whole concept of this…it seems…"

Addi finished, "unreal…"

Sarah said, "Alright, I guess we'll wait until the next lunar eclipse to find out!"

Addi said, "When is the next one?"

Vicki shrugged and stood, walking to one of the unused computers and searched it up. Addi and Sarah stood behind her while she searched.

Vicki said, "Found it!"

Addi said, "alright, what's it say?!"

Sarah quickly scanned it, then her eyes widened. She said, "Crap…the next one is in…"

"Ten years…" Vicki finished.

Sarah said, "This is such bull! Ten years?! You sure this is right?!"

Vicki shrugged and said, "I don't know, but we should wait until then…after all, we have time, right? We are still kids so we hopefully have enough time…"

Addi nodded and smiled saying, "yeah, besides, it's fun here! America is so cute!"

Addi giggled and she had a big grin on her face.

Sarah said, "But I don't wanna stay with China for ten years! Do you know what he said to me this morning?!"

Vicki said, "What did he say?"

Sarah scowled and said, "When I asked him why he wanted me to be his little sister, he said 'oh, I know you're my family because you're Asian'!"

Addi laughed and Sarah frowned, squeezing Addis face so it was all scrunched up. Addi flailed her arms around trying to get Sarah off. Sarah laughed and let go of Addi's red cheeks.

Vicki said, "Sarah, stop hurting Addi…"

Sarah said, "I'm just treating her the way she deserves to be treated!"

Vicki pouted saying, "You're so mean Sarah…"

Addi then blurted out, "you just caught onto that!"

So then they got kicked out of the library for being loud and disruptive.

They each left after saying farewell to one another, each heading to their guardian's homes.

* * *

I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it sucks badly! Please review and tell me if Vicki should be paired with:

Prussia?

England?

OR someone else?

Please review! Arrivederci!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! Here is chapter eight! Sorry, I didn't get to post chapter seven yesterday cuz my mom kicked me off the computer right after I finished! Anyways, I really hope you like this (even though I'm such a sucky writer)!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

_(Time skip: seven years)_

(Vicki's POV)

"Stop doing that!"

"But it's hilarious, you howl like a wolf!"

There goes Addi and Sarah, arguing again.

We've stayed with our 'big brothers' for five years now. I have to admit, having Romano, Italy, and Spain as my big brothers is awesome! Romano managed to toughen me up a bit and Spain is so nice! He's actually really good at cooking too! Italy is so fun! I love playing with him! But, Germany keeps taking him for training. Spoilsport…

Addi has been staying with Canada and America. She has a huge crush on him now…of course, she's always loved America. But now they're, like, best friends! They are always eating and playing sports and games together! It's actually kind of cute; he's way taller than her so it's quite adorable. But it's quite freaky how both of them have monster strength…I saw them pick up boulders once…

Sarah is under China's (and sometimes Japan's) care. She complains about him most of the time but she stays with him. Her main focus is to beat Russia now. I swear, she just like Russia (except for the smiling part). They both creep me out, her deathly aura is freaky…and she could punch someone so they flew miles away (I've seen her do it, France is so stupid). She is a girl you do not wanna mess with! But she's still our friend!

Oh, look, they've finally stopped arguing. Right now, we're walking around town because we're bored.

I saw a small shop with knick knacks in the window and said, "Hey, let's go in there!"

Sarah and Addi looked where I was pointing, then Sarah said, "seriously? They're probably selling cheap crap…"

Addi said, "Well, they might have something interesting!"

I smiled and dragged them to the store with me.

A little bell jingled as we opened the door and stepped inside. The old lady who was at the counter turned her head to us and smiled saying, "welcome, I'm so glad there's someone to buy something here! We don't get a lot of customers!"

Sarah said, "Who's 'we'?"

The woman pulled out a small decorative pot and said, "My husband and I…"

After a moment of awkward silence we finally got it.

Addi said, "so, we were kind of thinking of looking around, but have you got something interesting and cool here ma'am?!"

The old woman said, "Oh, just call me Rose! And I might have something that could catch your interest!"

She bent down and picked up a small silver music box that had gold and blue designs on the sides. She pulled out a bunch of pairs of rings. She picked up three pairs of rings. She gave one to each of us. Mine was a red ring with a small black gem on top. I saw Sarah's was a white ring with a black diamond. Addi had a gold ring with a blue sapphire on top. They were quite pretty with intricate design, they also looked fragile. I then noticed we all had another ring next to them. I saw my extra ring was a simple black band, Sarah's ring was a white ring and Addi had a gold ring.

We all looked up at Rose and said, "Uh, why are there two rings?"

She smiled and said, "One is for you, and the other is for the one you love…"

I could feel my cheeks turn a bit pink from that and I coughed trying to stop. I saw Sarah rolling her eyes and Addi blushing and giggling.

Rose said, "The best thing is, the ring will fit only on your TRUE love…"

I smiled and said, "That's…very pretty…how much are they?"

Rose laughed softly and said, "I'll let you have them for free, after all, this is your first visit here!"

We thanked her and left. I took out my ring and slipped it on my thumb. Addi smiled and took hers out, slipping it on her ring finger. It fit her perfectly.

I looked and Sarah and said, "aren't you gonna wear your ring?"

Sarah said, "Why?"

I said, "Come on, they're cool! And I think you should wear it!"

Addi nodded, playing around with her ring. Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes and pulled out the ring and stuck it on her middle finger.

I said, "I really like your ring Sarah, it's pretty…"

She smirked and said, "Thanks…"

Addi said, "Ha, I'm gold and number one, you two are seconds!"

Sarah scowled and squeezed the back of Addi's neck, making Addi scrunch her face up and whimper and howl like a puppy. I smiled. These two were never going to change, and that might not be too bad. I love it here in the Hetalia world. Then, Sarah stopped walking and Addi and I looked at her questioningly.

We followed her gaze and saw Russia with his two sisters. He noticed us and waved. We waved back and walked up to them.

I said, "hey Russia…"

Addi smiled and Sarah scowled. Then, Russia said, "Oh, this is my big sister Ukraine and my little sister Belarus…"

Addi and I smiled at them, Sarah said, "whoa…why do you have huge boobs?!"

She pointed at Ukraine. I saw Ukraine blushing and said, "Sarah…"

Sarah looked at Belarus and said, "why are you so flat chested?!"

Belarus then looked at Sarah with disgust, she glared at Sarah and Sarah glared right back.

Russia seemed confused for a moment, just standing there watching the two.

Then Belarus said, "Watch what you say brat…

Sarah then cursed her out, growling and emitting her deathly aura. Belarus glared back, but she seemed to falter for a minute. Then, Russia said, "Calm down sis…"

Belarus then stopped and said, "Yes big brother…"

She looked up at Russia and said, "Marry me…"

Russia sweat dropped and shook his head, taking a step back. Sarah snickered at the sight and Belarus glared at her.

Sarah said, "Dude, he'll never marry you! You're his sister, and do I honestly have to point out the rest?!"

Belarus huffed and said, "you probably want him for yourself…it seems you are now my rival and enemy…I will do whatever it takes for Russia's heart!"

She cackled and Sarah said, "look, I'm not into him, he's all yours!"

She glared at her and Sarah rolled her eyes, scowling. Belarus then huffed and walked off, her head held high with pride.

I looked at Addi, unable to believe that just happened. Sarah stood up to Belarus…whoa, talk about messed up.

Russia said, "Goodbye Vicki, Addi, Sarah…"

Russia left while Ukraine ran away yelling apologies to him.

So we decided to walk home. I waved bye to them and walked to Spain's house. I arrived after a few minutes and said, "Im home!"

I saw Romano walk in and say, "Really? Great, I'm starving! Make me some food!"

I pouted and said, "but you're the bigger brother…shouldn't you know how?!"

He shrugged and said, "Whatever, just make me pasta!"

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed muttering, "please…"

I smiled and hugged him, then quickly let go walking towards the kitchen. I looked in the fridge seeing we didn't have enough ingredients for pasta. I looked in the cupboards and grabbed a few boxes of Mac-and-cheese and put a pot of water to boil. After a few minutes I put the macaroni and stirred for twenty minutes, and then I put in the cheese powder and mixed it around.

Romano came in and said, "That's not pasta?"

I said, "We ran out so I made Mac and cheese!"

He pouted and said, "But I like tomatoes better…"

I rolled my eyes saying, "Just try it!"

I put some in a bowl for him and some for me. He scowled at the plate and said, "Why couldn't you make something Spanish or Italian…"

I sighed and ate, looking at him. He jabbed his fork into a clump of macaroni and put it in his mouth. Then he swallowed and said, "It's fine…but still not better than tomatoes…"

I smiled, knowing that meant he liked it.

After we finished, I sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the Xbox and TV. Romano sat next to me saying, "I'm still gonna beat you, there's no point in practicing if you're never gonna win!"

I smirked saying, "Well, you never know!"

So I started up Call of Duty: Black Ops and we began playing. After it passed five hours and it was really dark out, Spain came in saying, "go to sleep guys…its time for bed…"

I said, "Aww…can we play a little more?!"

Romano said, "You can't do this to us tomato bastard! Besides, Feliciano is still at that damn potato bastard's place…"

Spain said, "He's probably going to sleep over again, just go to sleep…it's late!"

So after begging and failing, we turned it off and went upstairs. I went to my room and lied down on my bed and soon felt my eyes droop. I closed my eyes and heard the door open, but I didn't move. I felt my blanket go over me and a pair of lips on my forehead. I smiled tiredly and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Im sorry if it felt to fast-paced or it sucked a lot! Please review and please tell me who you think Vicki and Sarah should be with?

Every review is a tomato for Romano! Please be considerate and send Romano tomatoes!

Lolz, arrivederci!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I love reading your reviews and I check them every day! Here are the polls:

Sarah should be paired with...

Canada?

Russia?

Romano?

(I added Romano here because my friend Sarah kept telling me how Lovino is hot and stuff, so yeah)

Vicki should be paired with…

England?

Prussia?

Please review and tell me which! I needs to now!

Anyways, here ya go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Addi's POV)

What is that annoying sound? Oh right, it's my alarm clock…

I lazily took my arm out from under my blanket and slammed my fist on the clock. I heard a crunching sound and looked up to see I crushed it…again. Dang it, Canada told me not to try and break any more! Oh well, I'm pretty sure I'm better off without that annoying thing blazing in my ear.

Yesterday was so fun, after we got the rings I went to America's house and played soccer for a while then went back in, ate a whole lot of junk food, and watched horror movies!

America is so fun and I love it when he says he's a hero!

But there's a slight problem. He calls me his 'friend'. I know it's not bad at all actually, but I actually really like him. Gah! What do I do?!

Oh well, I guess it's not possible considering he's a nation and I'm human…and that he probably will never like me.

I sat up in bed and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I then smiled and jumped out of bed. I quickly put on a pair of my usual blue jeans, green T-Rex shirt, sneakers, and my signature green headband to pull my hair back from my face.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and left my room, and slid down the staircase railways.

Is it dangerous? Maybe! Is it fun? Double yes!

I laughed and ran to the kitchen where Canada was making pancakes. I smiled and hugged Canada.

He smiled shyly saying, "Hello Addi, I see you're awake. America is in the living room."

I nodded and skipped to the living room and saw America on the couch sipping a smoothie and it looks like he was video chatting with Tony.

I said, "Sup America!"

America turned around and smiled his cute goof smile. He said, "yo, hey Addi! Hey Tony, say hi!"

I walked closer and waved at Tony who flashed a peace sign while drinking a smoothie. I laughed and said, "hey America, wanna go play some soccer?!"

He said, "Sure! Just let me finish talkin with Tony here!"

I nodded and left to go get my gear. I hurriedly changed into shorts and slid back down the railway. But on the way down I felt myself lean back and my eyes widened as I slipped off the railway.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the painful impact that was going to come. But…instead I felt myself land in a pair of arms.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw America looking at me worried. I felt my face get red in embarrassment and I saw Canada come in with a worried look on his face.

I looked back at America's face and he said, "whoa, that was close…looks like the hero saved the damsel again!"

He smiled and I blushed even deeper.

Canada said, "How many times have I told you that sliding down the railway is dangerous!"

America said, "Ah, come on! Addi's just being awesome! Don't ruin the fun Canada!"

Canada sighed and left quietly muttering, "What am I going to go with them…"

America laughed then put me down carefully. I straightened out my outfit and tried to calm my blushing cheeks.

America walked towards the front door and I stood still, unsure of what to say or do.

Then he turned around, smiling his goofy adorable smile and said, "Well, aren't you coming Addi?"

I then blushed lightly and smiled saying, "of course!"

I ran with him to the backyard and we played some extreme soccer for about two hours.

Then, we ran back in and saw Canada on the phone. He looked at us and smiled, then he hung up.

He said, "We're invited to a formal party!"

"Where?" America and I said in unison.

Canada said, "It's in England!"

America groaned and I pouted. Canada said, "I already told them we were going so go get dressed, in something formal!"

So we trudged upstairs and entered our rooms. I looked around my closet for something hopefully fancy enough. I found a white blouse and a blue skirt and I put on black leggings with black sneakers.

I pouted and sighed. Then I saw the ring on my desk. Hmm…maybe for today, hopefully it'll make me seem fancy enough for the stupid party.

I slipped on my ring and smiled at the blue gem on top. It was really pretty…I'm glad we went into Rose's store.

I ran down the stairs and saw Canada wearing a beige suit and I pouted saying, "Why do we have to go…I look weird!"

Canada looked at me and said, "of course that's weird…come with me!"

He pulled me back upstairs and into his room. He dug into his closet and pulled out a simple light blue dress with a loose white ribbon around the middle. Canada exited after pushing it into my chest excitedly.

I quickly changed into it and I kept the ring. I took off the tights and put on the pair of flats that went with it.

I stepped out and saw America had joined Canada wearing…a suit. He actually put one on…and didn't look too bad. I blushed as they noticed I was out.

Canada smiled and said, "That's more like it! You look lovely Addi!"

I looked at America and he seemed shocked for a moment, he was frozen and it seemed he was in a daze.

I blushed deeply and said, "You both look nice too..."

America then seemed to snap out of his daze and said, "Oh, you look awesome Addi!"

I smiled and said, "You too…"

He flashed a peace sign and I smiled wider.

Canada said, "Oh! Come on, let's go or we're going to be late!"

So we rode in a cab to England which didn't really take long.

We arrived and stepped out. The place actually looked pretty cool.

We entered and I couldn't believe my eyes. EVERYONE was here! All the nations, everyone!

I saw Vicki and Sarah…whoa, Sarah was wearing a black dress and her hair was tied up in a bun with her side bangs down, framing her face. She was wearing her ring.

Vicki was wearing a dark red dress with black and white lace. Her hair was down and I saw she was also wearing her ring.

I smiled and walked to Vicki who was with a scowling Romano and a smiling Spain.

Vicki looked at me and said, "hey Addi! Whoa, you're wearing a dress!"

I blushed lightly and said, "Yeah, well, Canada wouldn't let me go out in a skirt and sneakers…"

Vicki smiled and laughed. We looked for Sarah and found her with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face next to Russia's sister, Belarus.

I saw Vicki slightly hesitate. I knew she was a little afraid of Belarus so I patted her shoulder to calm her down.

Sarah didn't seem too mad, more annoyed really.

Vicki said, "h-hey Sarah! Hi B-Belarus…"

Sarah nodded and Belarus scowled at Vicki, who had decided to take a step back behind me.

I said, "sup Belarus, hey Sarah, come with us!"

I motioned for her to follow us and she said, "Huh? Oh! Sure!"

So we walked away from an aggravated Belarus and headed to a small table where it seemed no one was around. We sat and Vicki sighed.

Vicki said, "thank god, Belarus freaks me out! I don't have your monster strength Addi!"

Sarah said, "Belarus is more annoying, she won't stop pestering me about how I should stay away from her brother or else…I swear she's one annoying prick…"

I said, "She's weird…gosh, thank god she doesn't think I have a crush on Russia…"

So we sat there for about an hour, mostly hearing Sarah complain about Russia, Belarus, and China while I spent my time talking about the awesome foods and games America showed me! Vicki was daydreaming a lot so it seemed no one was listening to each other.

Then we heard a voice on a mike say, "alright, now the dancing begins!"

Then, music started and people gathered on the dance floor. I smiled and pulled Vicki and Sarah towards the dance floor. But then they stopped and I looked at the questioningly.

Sarah said, "I don't dance…"

Vicki said, "I can't dance…"

I frowned and said, "Well, it's time for you two to learn to have fun!"

So I pulled them with ease to the dance floor. There was a pop song on (probably because of America) and I showed them a little bit of how to dance the awesome way.

Vicki was having a bit of trouble and I don't think Sarah was even trying.

So when the next song came on, I made us dance together in the center.

Then I noticed they were actually trying so they wouldn't be embarrassed in front of all the people watching us dance.

Soon, after the song ended, the same person as before announced us to pair up. So we split up. I scanned the crowd but it seemed everyone was paired except me. I blushed after realizing I was alone surrounded by dancing people. Then, I felt someone take my hand and I blushed, looking up seeing it was America.

He smiled and put his hand in mine and put the other around my waist. I nervously put my left hand on his shoulder.

I said, "w-why are you dancing with ME?!"

America smiled and said, "I didn't want to see you alone and not having fun!"

I smiled and tried to keep my blush down. We danced and he didn't care if I stumbled once in a while, I kept my eyes locked on him.

He…

…I can't believe how perfect this feels…

So, after about two hours of dancing, we sat down at the couch, exhausted. I saw Sarah sitting next to a red-faced Vicki across the room.

I wonder if they danced with someone…

Sarah probably didn't…but maybe Vicki danced with someone? I'll find out tomorrow, I know that if something happened to her, she would tell many people.

So after a few hours of talking, eating, and laughing with America, Canada came telling us it was time to go home.

So we left and in the cab, I yawned and the car swerved, making me lean against America. I blushed. But when I tried to sit back straight, America held me against him. I blushed deeply and looked up at him.

He smirked and said, "You're tired, just rest already…"

I nodded and calmed down, leaning on him.

So I closed my eyes as Alfred quietly stroking my head. It was relaxing and it easily lulled me to sleep.

I awoke feeling someone pick me up. I opened my tired eyed halfway and saw America. He shushed me and brought me to my room.

He laid me on my bed and I closed my eyes once again. I felt someone gently pat my head and I fell asleep again.

* * *

I really hope you liked it! I'm so sorry if you think it's too cheesy! Gah, I'm known to write such cheesy and crappy stuff! Please review! Every review is a tomato for Romano! Also, I love reading them! Also, I'm gonna need YOUR help to write chapter 10, please tell me who you think should be paired with Sarah and Vicki! I'm gonna slow the pace down for a while! Anyways, arrivederci!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright! Thank you guys for the positive comments! Anyways, here is chapter 10 my poppets! (Go Iggy!)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia!

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Vicki's POV of the party)

Wow…this place is so huge. Spain, Romano, Italy, and I just arrived in England for the formal party. I was wearing a simple dark red dress with black and white lace. Spain had bought it for me, and I actually really like it!

We walked around and Italy ran off to follow Germany around. I giggled softly as I saw Italy run behind Germany and hug him, surprising Germany. I found those two so cute together!

I followed Spain and Romano as they walked to a far wall and Romano leaned against it, scowling at Spain who was annoying him by saying how cute he looked in a suit.

I smiled at the sight and then Addi walked up to me.

I said, "Hey Addi, whoa…you're wearing a dress!"

She told me how Canada didn't let her out in a skirt and sneakers. Yeah, I can kind of see why he had to make her. If she showed up in a skirt and sneakers, she would stand out, and not in a good way!

I smiled and laughed and we looked around for Sarah and found her with…Belarus.

Oh gosh, Belarus is so creepy! Seriously, even Russia is scared of her! At least she mostly bothers Sarah…

I said, "h-hey Sarah, hi B-Belarus…"

Oh gosh, I'm stuttering…I stepped back behind Addi. She may be younger, but she has that weird strength of hers.

Addi managed to get Sarah away from a ticked Belarus.

She dragged us to an empty table and we sat.

I sighed in relief and said, "thank god, Belarus freaks me out! I don't have your monster strength Addi!"

Sarah complained about how annoying Belarus and Addi seemed to be like me, relieved she didn't target her.

They continued talking, both not listening to each other. I think Sarah was complaining again and Addi was talking about how awesome America is. I swear, she should just write, 'I have a crush' on her forehead. It's painfully obvious but I find it cute. I've always loved romance, no matter how cheesy it can be!

Then, while I was in the middle of daydreaming, Addi pulled me and Sarah towards the dance floor. Sarah and I stopped. Addi looked at us questioningly.

Sarah said, "I don't dance…"

I said, "I can't dance…"

It's true though, I'll just end up embarrassing myself! But Addi continued and tried to teach us.

I tried, but I sucked horribly and Sarah seemed like she didn't really care. But when the next song cam on, Addi dragged us to the center!

Oh god, everyone could see us now! This is going to be so embarrassing!

So, I tried harder and did easier moves that I saw Addi do and tried not to stumble over my feet. I saw Sarah was trying a little harder, and she wasn't doing too badly (way better than me actually)!

Then, it was announced we pair up. I tried to sneak off the dance floor but I found I couldn't. I looked around and saw everyone was paired up, was I the only one?!

I saw Addi alone, and then America pulled her to dance. I smiled at the sight, it was rather cute.

I looked around for my brothers. I thought I saw Romano's hair curl and walked towards him but ended up bumping into someone. I was about to fall then I felt someone grab my hand and pull me upright.

I looked up and saw England.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "I'm Vicki…I can see you're England!"

He nodded. I then he noticed how close we were and how we were still on the dance floor.

I blushed and said, "Sorry for causing you trouble England..."

He shook his head and said, "it's alright…would you care to dance miss?"

I shrugged saying, "s-sure I guess…"

He held out his hand and I took it.

We started waltzing and I blushed at how much I was stumbling. I looked down for the umpteenth time and then I felt his fingers under my chin pull my head up so I was looking at his face.

I blushed and he said, "quit looking down, just look at me, alright?"

I nodded and looked up at his face. I think he looked quite handsome. I didn't look down; I continued to keep myself mesmerized in his emerald eyes. They were quite lovely.

I found myself dancing better.

He said, "There you go, you dance quite well…and it's better to look at your face then your hairline…"

I blushed lightly and smiled. I glanced over his shoulder and saw a red-faced angry Romano and a smiling Spain beside him.

I looked back up at England. He wasn't quite smiling, but I guess it's because of his tsundere personality.

I smiled at him and said, "you know, this is kind of fun…"

He nodded and twirled me quickly before putting his arm back around my waist and bringing us close once more.

He said, "you know…you're not so bad…at least you haven't insulted me…yet…"

I tilted my head in confusion and said, "What do you mean?"

He frowned and said, "well, I'm pretty sure, sooner or later you're gonna point out how grumpy I look or something about my eyebrows or something…"

I said, "Why would I do that?"

He replied saying, "everyone does…I'm pretty sure it's mostly my eyebrows though…"

I smiled and said, "I think they make you cuter!"

He seemed stunned for a moment, with a shocked look on his face.

Then, I swear I saw a small blush before he looked away and said, "T-thank you…"

I said, "You're welcome…."

He looked back at me with a smirk on his face and said, "You know, you're…different…"

I said, "Well, if we were all the same, this world would be boring!"

He nodded and I smiled and giggled softy. He raised an eyebrow saying, "why are you so happy?"

I said, "I made you smile, and I love making people smile!"

He smirked and chuckled softly. So we remained dancing until we grew a bit weary and went to get a drink. I giggled softly as I saw him politely drink his tea.

We talked for about an hour and had fun. I saw America and Addi having fun and I smiled. She was lightly blushing and America was smiling his usual goofy smile.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Great…my eyes are starting to get irritated. I quickly excused myself and went to the bathroom. I quickly took out my contacts and rubbed my eyes. But when I reached for one, it fell down the sink.

"No! Why?!" I said.

I sighed and threw my other contact away. I took out my rectangular black glasses and slipped them on.

I heard a knock and I quickly finished and opened the door and saw Sarah.

She said, "Hey, oh, that's where your glasses were…"

I nodded and let her in. she immediately started taking her bun down and said, "God, this is so annoying…that Chinese prick made me dress like this and he did my hair. It's so Asian!"

I shrugged unsure and she just left her hair down and huffed. We left together and went back to talk. I saw England and felt my face flush.

We sat down, I knew my face was still flushed and Sarah said, "Why are you blushing? Did something happen during that stupid dance? France didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?!"

I shook my head and said, "No, it has nothing to do with France…"

She nodded and said, "That was so stupid, so…who did you dance with?"

I said, "I danced with…England…"

She looked me and said, "Seriously? You chose bushy brows?"

I pouted saying, "They aren't bushy! Well…a little, but it's not bad!"

She rolled her eyes and smirked saying, "are you kidding me? He's just like Rock Lee!" (AN: lolz, Naruto references!)

I pouted shaking my head.

I said, "Well, what about you, who did you dance with?"

She scowled and said, "I'll tell you and the Munchkin Queen tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded, smiling a little at Addi's nickname. So we continued talking until Romano came to us dragging an upset Italy behind him and Spain was walking behind him.

Romano said, "We're leaving, let's go…"

I nodded and waved to Sarah who nodded and left.

We walked back and in the car, Romano was scolding Italy for hanging out with Germany and I sighed looking out the window.

Then Romano said, "And YOU, you're not off the hook sorellina!"

I said, "w-what did I do?!"

Romano said, "You danced with the stupid English brat!"

I sighed and Romano said, "I will not let anyone touch my sorellina, understood? It's bad enough that this idiota here is with that German cane bastardo! Now you're gonna fall for some idiota Bretagna!"

I blushed lightly and said, "alright whatever fratello…"

He growled and then went to insulting and cursing out Spain in Italian and some Spanish.

We arrived home and I was so tired by then. Romano had to carry Italy who had fallen into a deep sleep and Spain and I walked wearily to our rooms.

I immediately changed into a T-shirt and shorts after closing my bedroom door and crawled in my bed. I closed my eyes and left them closed even when I heard my door faintly squeak. I soon felt a pair of lips on my forehead and I fell asleep contently.

* * *

Translations:  
Sorellina: little sister  
cane bastardo: mutt  
idiota: idiot or idiotic  
Bretagna: Britain  
fratello: brother

Alright! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had to rewrite it all and it was really annoying…

Okay, next chapter is in Sarah's POV! Anyways, arrivederci poppets! (and yes, that was an Italian and British word used together!)


	11. Chapter 11

Aright then, here is chapter 11 for you all! I had such a hard time writing it so I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone in the show Hetalia

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Sarah's POV of the party)

Stupid China…makes me go to a stupid party wearing a stupid black dress and I can't believe that he put my hair like this! It's so Asian!

I growled under my breath and opened the door. Great, every single country's here. I left the doorway and went to a long table filled with food and drinks. I grabbed soda and went to the other side and leaned against the wall.

Then Belarus came up and started to whine in my ear about how I should stay away from her brother and all that crap.

God, does she ever go away?!

After a few minutes of Belarus threatening me, Addi and Vicki came. Why is the munchkin wearing a dress? And, what happened to Vicki's glasses?

Addi told me to come with her so I did, to get away from Belarus.

We sat down at an empty table and Vicki said, "thank god, Belarus freaks me out! I don't have your monster strength Addi!"

So we sat and talked. I told them about how annoying Belarus was, Russia, and that Chinese prick!

I don't really think they were listening, Vicki was just staring blankly at us…with that weird dead look she has whenever she's daydreaming. Addi wasn't shutting up then all of a sudden she started pulling us to the dance floor. Vicki and I stopped.

I said, "I don't dance…"

Vicki said, "I can't dance…"

But Addi continued dragging us. Is she deaf? I don't dance!

Then, music came on and she tried teaching us to dance. Vicki was struggling and I don't dance, so what's the point in trying?

But when the next song came, Addi pulled us to the middle. She seriously wants us to dance in front of everyone? Gosh, I can't make myself look stupid…that seems like what Addi would do.

So we danced and then, it was announced for everyone to dance. I walked away, trying to get out of the crowd. But then felt a hand grab my waist and pull me towards them. I scowled and was about to slap them, then I saw Russia smiling innocently. What the heck?!

He said, "you'll dance with Russia, da?"

I glared and said, "Why would I dance with you? Let me go! I don't dance!"

He said, "Da, but this is not dancing, it is waltzing!"

I tried to pry his arms off of my waist but failed. His grip on me tightened and I scowled up at him. He just continued to smile innocently.

I said, "Let me go Russia…now!"

He said, "ah, but I didn't say you had a choice, did I?"

He was seriously going to force me to dance?! I growled under my breath and just let him pull me around. If I tried to pull away from him that we would look like idiots out here. Like I said before, I will not make myself look like a fool…that's what Addi would do.

So we danced, once in a while I stepped on his foot multiple times (sometimes on purpose).

I looked down frustratingly after trying to actually dance right.

Then, I felt a voice next to my ear say, "lift your face Princess…then you won't mess up so much…"

I immediately looked up at him. He was smiling innocently. I knew it…he wasn't as innocent as he appears. But, when he spoke in my ear, his tone was…different. I swear, it was…deeper. We continued dancing, this time I was glaring up at him while he just smiled. After we were done dancing, we left and he followed me to the snack table. I grabbed a cup of soda and he grabbed a glass of…vodka?

I raised an eyebrow and he just smiled.

I leaned against the wall and I said, "Hey, explain what happened on the dance floor…"

He said, "da, I'm not sure what you are talking about?"

I scowled and said, "Don't pretend you're all innocent and dumb, you know perfectly what I'm talking about!"

He tilted his head and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, da?"

I glared saying, "don't play dumb with me, and just tell me!"

He then frowned and came closer. I found myself backing up. I tried to remain in place, but he quickly shot his hand out and it hit the wall, near my head. I looked up angrily, but his expression…it was…different than what he would usually look like.

He leaned down and whispered, "You're smarter than you look Princess…knowledge can be dangerous…but it could also be greatly used to your advantage too…"

Then, he turned around and walked off. I glared at his back as he walked off. Something's weird about him…not just the fact that he pretends to be innocent. His voice, is that his real voice? What is he really hiding? Is it something to worry about?

I sighed and went to the bathroom; this bun was starting to irritate me. I knocked on the door and waited.

Then, Vicki opened it and I said, "Hey, oh, that's where your glasses were…"

She let me in and I immediately started taking the bun out, throwing away the pins and letting my hair down.

I said, "God, this is so annoying…that Chinese prick made me dress like this and he did my hair. It's so Asian!"

We walked out together and talked for a while. Then, I saw her face was flushed.

I said, "Why are you blushing? Did something happen during that stupid dance? France didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?!"

She shook her head saying it had nothing to do with France.

I said, "That was so stupid, so…who did you dance with?"

Vicki said, "I danced with…England…"

I said, "Seriously? You chose bushy brows?"

She pouted and defended him.

Then she said, "Well, what about you, who did you dance with?"

I scowled at the thought of that Russian fake and said, "I'll tell you and the munchkin queen tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded and smiled. We continued talking until Romano came to us with Spain and Italy behind him.

She waved bye and I nodded, then she left.

I then sighed and sat down at an empty secluded table. I saw there were people still dancing. Why did Vicki have to leave me alone…I'm gonna make her pay tomorrow for doing this to me…

Then, I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear, "hello again Princess…"

My head shot up and I saw Russia smirking. I growled under my breath and said, "Why do you keep following me?"

Russia sat in front of me and said, "Because, it's fun, da?"

I said, "No, it's not fun, you're stalking me…"

He said, "Da? I'm not stalking you…I simply enjoy your company!"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I said, "What?"

Russia smiled and I glared saying, "you know, you better not stalk me or anything like your sister…"

He said, "Da? Oh, you mean Belarus…and I already said, I'm not stalking you!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever…where's my idiotic brother China?"

He shrugged and said, "You know, there's still music playing…"

I scowled saying, "so what?"

Then, he stood and did the most unexpected thing.

He bowed and held out his hand to me saying, "May I have one last dance, Princess?"

I glared and then sighed. What else was there to do? I'm not just gonna sit here waiting for my stupid brother to show up…

So, I took his hand and said, I'm only doing this out of boredom…"

He nodded and smiled his fake innocent smile.

He put his hand back on my waist and the other holding my hand. I put my other hand on his right shoulder.

He smiled and I said, "quit smiling…I know it's fake so there's no point…"

He then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm afraid I can't Princess…then others will know…"

I said, "Know about what?"

Russia said with his deeper voice, "you'll find out when the time comes Princess…"

I scowled and said, "why do you keep calling me princess?!"

He chuckled and said, "Do you not like it? Why, it's the meaning of your name…"

My name…?

I said, "What do you mean?"

Then he said, "Do you not know the meaning of your own name? How sad, da…I thought you were smarter…"

I scowled and looked away grumbling.

We finished dancing and I broke away from his grasp and looked around for China. I found him next to the other Asian countries and I went and grabbed him by his ponytail, dragging him away.

I said, "We're going home…NOW…"

He whimpered and said, "Alright! Now please let me go, aru…"

I let him go because his noises were getting annoying. He drove us to his house and I went to my bedroom and changed into my black shorts and white shirt.

I lied on my bed.

Is Russia hiding something that I should worry about? What exactly is he trying to hide from everyone? What doesn't he want them to know?

I sighed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep to the nature sounds outside.

* * *

Ugh, this was so HARD! I really hope it isn't too bad. Anyways, arrivederci!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this is chapter 12! Alright, I hope you all enjoy this! It was fun to write! Please remember to review because I love reading what you all think and I check regularly!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Vicki's POV)

The next morning I woke up and yawned, stretching my achy arms up. I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses back on. I sighed and got up and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top with an over-sized loose red sweatshirt.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my long brown hair. I tried to tame it but so many small curls stood up and I gave up. I went downstairs and saw Spain and Romano to the table.

After they noticed I was here, Romano muttered a good morning and Spain smiled warmly.

I sat down at the table next to Romano and said, "Where's Italy fratello?"

Romano growled and said, "He's with the potato eater…"

I nodded and stole some of Romano's breakfast. Romano pouted and playfully hit my shoulder in anger. I smiled and did my best innocent face. Romano sighed angrily and grabbed a tomato from the fruit bowl in the center of the table.

We ate and it went by normally. After breakfast I went back up to my room and grabbed my sketch journal and favorite pencil. I went downstairs and sat down on the couch. I tapped the tip of my pencil to my chin, thinking of what I should try and draw. Maybe I should draw an animal? Nah, I suck at drawing those…a flower? Maybe…

I looked up at the ceiling in thought. Then, I looked at the kitchen and saw Romano sitting on the counter eating a tomato next to Spain who was wearing an apron and cleaning the dishes. Maybe I should try to draw them?

I then opened my journal to a fresh page and sketched out where they would be and their body positions. I looked back up. Good, they were still in the same position. I looked back at my drawing and started the details on the hair and eyes and the rest of their heads. After I finished I drew out their arms and legs and clothes. After I finished, I grabbed my eraser and erased the extra lines. It was kind of good…but its missing something…I then gasped after realizing it. I forgot Romano's curl and Spain's hands weren't soapy. So I added it and drew the sink and the counter under Romano. I smiled after I finished. I looked back at Romano and Spain.

Romano had finished his tomato and Spain was almost done. I left my journal there and stood, stretching my legs and arms out. Then I heard the phone ring and ran to it.

I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

I heard a voice say, "What's up, Vicki?"

Oh, it's Sarah! I smiled and said, "Nothing much…so, why'd you call?"

I heard her say, "I'm bored…so you and munchkin are coming for a sleepover here…"

I smiled and said, "That's great! Alright, I'll tell fratello and Spain and then I'll be over soon, okay?"

She sighed and said, "Fine, but hurry up! China is seriously getting on my nerves…"

I said, "Alright, hasta la pasta!"

She said, "…bye…"

Then she hung up and I put the phone down. I turned around and saw Romano there with his arms crossed. He said, "Who called sorellina?"

I said, "It was Sarah, and I'm going over to her place for a sleepover"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said, "Who else is going to be there?"

I sighed and said, "Sarah, Addi, and me…no boys! Well, except for China but Sarah will probably just scare him away!"

Romano nodded and said, "Alright, Spain is going to drive you there…got it?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright! Geez, overprotective much?!"

Romano said, "I am NOT overprotective! I just…I can't let any man touch my sorellina!"

I sighed and nodded. I turned around and went up to my room and grabbed my backpack stuffing some clothes in it and my writing journal. I went back downstairs.

My eyes widened in shock. Why did I leave it on the couch?! I saw Romano and Spain holding my drawing journal and looking at the picture I drew of them. I blushed and went and reached for it but Romano pulled it away from my reach.

Spain said, "When did you draw this?"

I said, "About ten minutes ago…"

Romano looked at it, he started blushing then he said, "Why am I so close to the tomato bastardo…"

Spain chuckled and said, "Wow…did you seriously draw this pequeno?"

I nodded and blushed in embarrassment. Oh gosh, it's so bad and they're staring at it!

Romano said, "It's…a really good drawing sorellina…"

Spain smiled and said, "Si, it's great! You are certainly Romano and Italy's hermana!"

I looked up at them in shock. They actually liked it?! I smiled and thanked them. Then, it was time to go so I put the drawing journal in my backpack and we were about to leave then Romano said, "You better not drive like a maniac tomato bastard…"

Spain smiled saying, "I'll be back soon mi tomate…hope you don't miss me too much!"

Romano's face turned red and he said, "Like I ever will…"

Spain chuckled and patted his head. I smiled at the sight. It was so cute!

Then we left the house and got in the car. I can't wait to get to China's place!

* * *

Translation-

hermana: sister

pequeno: small or little

tomate: tomato (kinda obvious)

sorellina: sister or little sister

Alright, sorry if it's a bit short! But the next chapter will be Addi's POV of this day (sorry if that's a bit confusing). I really hope you readers enjoy this! I'm so happy with your reviews! I'd love to read more! And thank you so much for the support! Don't worry; the next chapter will be up soon! Alright, please follow/favorite/review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Sorry for leaving you all hanging for a bit! Alright, here is chapter…13?! Wow, I've never been able to get past a chapter ten in a story! Thank you all so much! Please remember to review because I love to read the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone of the show Hetalia

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Addi's POV of the day)

I woke up and slammed my fist on my bedside table, but only felt the wood. I looked over wondering why there wasn't the sound of an alarm clock breaking. Oh right…I broke it yesterday morning…ohh well!

I jumped out of bed and put on my blue soccer jersey, blue jeans, light green sweater, green sneakers, and my light green headband to hold back my hair. I smiled and opened my door, rushing to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face quickly.

After that I ran down the stair, skipping over the last ones and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate on pancakes that Canada held out to me and I sat at the table next to America. I drizzled some maple syrup on them and hungrily ate them. America was doing the same. I laughed as syrup dripped off his chin. He smiled and then wiped some syrup that was going down my chin. I blushed lightly and smiled. He laughed and we continued eating with Canada who seemed horrified by our eating habits.

After breakfast I played around with my soccer ball in the backyard and practiced volleys. Then America ran behind me, making me mess up. Dang it! I was so close to beating my last score!

I pouted and tried to glare at him, but I guess that's more of Sarah's thing.

I sighed and said, "What is it?"

America held up a foot ball and said, "I'm bored, let's throw a football around!"

I said, "Aww, but you know football isn't my forte…I like soccer better!"

He said, "Well, then I'll help you! Come on, it's not that bad!"

I sighed and nodded. He backed up a bit and signaled for me to get ready. I put my hands up to catch it and he threw it. It bounced off my hands and rolled off. He shook his head and grabbed it again. This time he told me how to catch it. I did as he told and he threw it again, this time I caught it. I smiled and cheered. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

I said, "Alright! Now, I'll throw it to you!"

I got in the stance I saw him do and threw it, trying to copy his movements. He caught it and smiled saying, "good, but throw harder! That was weak!"

I pouted and caught it again after he threw it. I then did the same thing but harder. This one he caught but it was close to hitting his face.

We threw it around for what seemed like forever until my arms started to ache and we stopped. Then we started playing soccer.

America tripped over the ball and I laughed. I heard Canada call my name and I turned around.

Canada said, "Someone called you! Come on!"

I nodded and ran inside. I went to the phone and picked it up.

I said, "Hello! Who is this?"

I heard a voice say, "Who do you think munchkin?"

I pouted and said, "Sarah…don't call me that…'"

Sarah said, "Whatever, hey, you and Vicki are coming to my house, and it's soon…so hurry up!"

I said, "Seriously? Alright! See ya Quinny!"

I heard her growl and say, "bye Fatty Addi…"

The phone hung up before I could retort back. I hung up the phone and went up to my room and grabbed my duffel bag and shoved some clothes, my soccer cleats, and a big bag of chips. I looked back at my desk. I shrugged and grabbed the ring, putting it on my pointer finger and ran downstairs.

I went outside where America was lying on the ground. I grabbed my soccer ball and said, "Hey, could you drive me to China's place?"

America looked up up at me and said, "Sure! Why?"

I said, "Sarah invited me to a sleepover!"

America said, "Sarah invited YOU? I though she hated you?"

I shrugged saying, "well, her cold hearted-highness said Vicki was coming so I guess I'll go 'because when she's not torturing me, she takes some of her anger out on Vicki…!"

America nodded and we got in his car and started driving to China's house. I wonder what she has planned. Hopefully it's not making kids cry or pissing off random people. Sarah seems to enjoy pissing off people…a lot. Oh god, I really hope we don't have to do that…

* * *

There we go! Gonna have to cut it off there. Sorry if you think its too short! The next chapter is in…Sarah's POV! This means ill have an even HARDER time writing the chapter! Hooray (note the sarcasm).

Please remember to review/favorite/follow and I not bid you all farewell! Arrivederci!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I am sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks, but I've been busy. You should all thank my friend Sarah for constantly reminding me to do it. Thanks Sarah! Alright, here you all are!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Sarah's POV)

God, what is taking them so long?! It's been five minutes and they still aren't here. I mean, I know they're in a different country, but it actually is weird because it takes like ten minutes to cross into another country.

Earlier all I've done was wake up, do the usual breakfast routine, and piss off China. His face was hilarious.

Then, I heard a faint knock on the door. I ran and opened it and saw the munchkin queen standing there.

I sighed and let her in; she looked around, marveling at the place. I said, "Yeah, yeah, follow me…"

I showed her my room. She smiled and put her stuff down on the floor. I rolled me eyes and slid them in a corner. She looked around my room in awe.

Then Addi said, "Wow…your room is so…big…"

I smirked and said, "Yeah, it probably is to you, considering your size and everything…"

She frowned and said, "Seriously…"

I nodded. Then I heard another knock and we both went to open the door. Standing there was Vicki and Addi pulled her in and ran up to my room.

China came in and said, "Please, try not to break anything, okay aru?"

I nodded and went up to my room. I wonder if that'll piss off the Chinese douche. I smirked.

When I walked in Vicki was putting her stuff down while Addi was sitting and blabbing on about her cheesy love story with America…it sickened me.

So, I threw one of my pillows at her and she frowned and tried to glare at me.

I laughed and said, "Dude, you look so constipated right now!"

She pouted and tried to argue, but it was pointless. I looked at Vicki who was dazing off into her magic land or whatever.

Then, we stayed in there for a few minutes until we all got bored and decided to actually do something.

Addi said, "Want to play some soccer?!"

I frowned and shook my head. I don't want to run and get all hot and sweaty and stinky. That's Addi's thing, not mine. I don't mind playing some sports, but soccer has no point. You just run around with a ball trying to kick it into a net. It's pretty simple, and boring.

Vicki said, "Wanna draw something?"

Addi shook her head saying, "I want to do something exciting!"

I said, "Hey…I got an idea…"

They both looked at each other, then me and said, "No picking on kids…" simultaneously.

I said, "What? No! Look, let's just kick around some stuff and see if we could break it!"

Vicki shrugged and Addi stayed silent in thought then nodded with that weird smile on her face. It was so weird. Why do people smile anyways?

We went downstairs and tossed around some breakable stuff and got bored. Until Vicki's hand slipped and she dropped one. It fell, shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

Addi said, "Hey, wanna break more?!"

I nodded and tossed her a plate. It looked expensive, but I don't care. What could China do anyways? Ground me? Ha, as if…

We continued breaking small things for a few hours. Man, this dude had a lot off glass…

Addi just kicked them around. I'm pretty sure Vicki's just dropping them on accident. She kept looking around, as if expecting for China to storm in and scold us.

Then, Addi picked up a vase saying, "I've always wanted to try this!" she threw it up, then waited for it to start falling before she punted it across the room.

But, right as she kicked it, China walked in and the vase barely missed his head. Damn it…so close...

Addi is so useless; she can't even aim a vase right!

Vicki immediately hung her head. China gasped at all the broken glass around us and yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! MY GLASS! THEY'VE ALL BEEN BROKEN, ARU!"

Addi awkwardly stepped back and remained quiet. What a wuss…

I looked at China and said, "we kicked a few around and they broke, its fine, you can just buy more…"

I motioned for them to follow me. Addi walked behind me, closely followed by a terrified Vicki. Man, was she seriously shaking? What the heck?!

We walked to my room and left China down there to mourn his 'precious' glass. We sat in my room and I laughed, thinking about his face when he saw the mess. It was priceless! Addi laughed along. Vicki shook her head but I could see her hiding her smile.

Addi said, "I am so happy, hey, wanna play video games?!"

I shrugged and Vicki nodded. We sat and played on my Xbox until we got hungry and went downstairs and found ramen on the table. Vicki immediately began eating slowly. Addi sucked her food in like a vacuum and was already onto her next bowl. What a pig…

I ate normally and we sat, talking and eating for a few hours. It was darker outside now.

Vicki yawned and Addi said, "I'm bored, hey, wanna sleep outside tonight?!"

Sleeping outside? Seemed…intriguing…so I nodded and Vicki agreed. So, we went back to my room, grabbed our stuff, and went outside with an easy to build tent.

We put the tent down next to the woods that were behind my backyard. Addi looked at them smiling her cheesy grin. I swear, it's repulsive how people over-smile.

After we finished setting up, we crawled in and talked until soon we could talk no more and fell asleep on top of our sleeping bags.

* * *

Alight, I know it sucked and was kinda short, but I still hoped you liked it! Don't worry, tomorrow will be another sleepover day! Now, I have no idea where the story is going, I'm just letting my mind do its work on the spot. Anyways, please review! So far, Romano only has 15 tomatoes! We can do better than that! Every review is one tomato for Romano! Alright, arrivederci!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, here is another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I kinda went all random. Lolz, I'm eating tomatoes right now! Anyways, here ya go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia! (I also do not own any PlayStation or Xbox products)

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(No one's POV)

The three girls woke up and seemed shocked for a moment until they remembered why they there were outside in a tent and got up.

Vicki rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn saying, "what do you want to do today?"

Addi said, "I don't know, talk?"

Sarah shrugged. They all left their stuff and exited out, making sure to zip it closed. Sarah led them to the back door of the house. As they entered they noticed it was strangely quiet.

Sarah sat down at the table yawning. Addi saw a piece of paper on the counter and picked it up.

Addi said, "I think your brother wrote a note…"

Vicki walked over and asked her for the note. Addi complied and gave it to Vicki who quickly read it.

Vicki said, "Apparently he's out to get ready for the next world meeting which is here…"

Sarah groaned saying, "Man, I don't want a bunch of annoying pricks around me…"

Addi said, "I think it'll be fun, maybe we could play some soccer!"

Vicki said, "You do know its called football, right?"

Addi pouted saying, "Well, I'm mostly American! And Americans call it soccer, not football!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Look, both sports suck, baseball is better!"

Addi said, "No way, soccer is!"

"No, baseball is better!"

"I'm telling you, soccer is WAY better!"

"Baseball is better! Get it into your fat head!"

Addi said, "I'm not fat!"

"Yeah you are! You have friggin huge cheeks!"

Sarah pinched Addi's cheeks and Addi pulled away wincing. As they continued arguing, Vicki shook her head and smiled thinking, 'looks like they're arguing…again…I better stop this before they starts marking each other with stuff…'

So Vicki walked over and stepped between the two.

After managing to calm the two down, Vicki said, "look, why don't we play some Rock Band after breakfast?"

Addi nodded and Sarah shrugged. So Sarah went ahead and made breakfast (because Vicki didn't know how to cook and Sarah said that any food that Addi made would be disgusting). SO they quickly ate their pancakes, Addi being the first to finish quickly, the second one was Sarah, and last was Vicki.

They put their plates in the sink and went upstairs to Sarah's room. Sarah turned on her PlayStation and put in Rock Band. Vicki grabbed the instruments and connected them.

Addi picked up the guitar and smiled saying, "I call the guitar!"

Sarah sighed and picked up the drumsticks saying, "I don't sing, so I got the drums…"

Vicki gaped and said, "h-hey! But…I don't wanna sing!"

Addi said, "Just sing, there's no other instruments unless you want to sit out!"

Vicki sighed and nodded picking up the microphone. They picked out the song Dead on Arrival. Addi and Sarah immediately began the intro. Then, Vicki began singing.

Addi smiled and thought, 'this is so fun! You know, for being a female Hitler, Sarah's pretty good on the drums…

Sarah noticed Addi smiled and glance at her and frowned thinking, 'I can't let the munchkin show me up!'

Vicki noticed them both trying their best and couldn't help but smile while still singing nervously.

And before they knew it, the song was over and Vicki sighed in relief, her voice hurt from straining it. Sarah threw her drumsticks up and caught them as they began to fall in midair. Addi cheered and smiled. So they continued playing until Vicki's throat couldn't take it and Addis wrists started aching. Sarah turned it off and lied on the floor sighing. Addi sat next to Vicki on Sarah's bed.

Sarah said, "Hey…I was wondering…what your childhoods were like…"

Addi said, "Our childhoods? Why do you want to know that?"

Sarah said, "I'm bored…I'm curious…I'm wondering what made you like that…"

Vicki spoke up saying, "well…when I was a kid, I didn't really have friends…I was kinda…alone…"

Addi and Sarah looked at her, 'how is that possible?!' they both thought.

Vicki shrugged saying, "I guess I was opposite when I was younger…"

Addi said, "Wow…so you were depressing?"

Vicki nodded and Sarah said, "You know, I would've thought you were bubbly…"

Vicki chuckled shaking her head.

Addi smiled saying, "when I was a kid, I wore skirts a lot, hanged out with dudes, and I didn't know my own strength! I, uh…I also had some anger issues…"

Sarah said, "You? In a skirt?!" Sarah burst out laughing, making Addi frown.

Sarah said, "You would've been so dorky!"

Addi pouted and said, "No I wasn't! I…I wasn't dorky!"

After Sarah finished laughing, she said, "I remember…I used to have this small white bunny…I rescued it after found it hurt and nursed it back to health…"

Addi stared at her with her face shocked, her mouth forming a perfect oval.

Sarah noticed and scowled saying, "what is it napkin?!"

Addi said, "did you kill it?!"

Sarah shot back, "no! I was actually nice when I was younger!"

Addi said, "It's kind of hard to believe…"

Vicki shrugged saying, "not really, everyone matures and changes from when they were a child…"

Sarah said, "See! At least Vicki knows what she's talking about! Man, you're so dumb…"

Addi yelled, "I am not dumb!"

Sarah said, "Yes, you're the dumb one in the group!"

Vicki said, "You know, I actually think I'm the dumbest, I was the one with the lowest grades, remember?" Vicki chuckled.

Soon after their argument die over, they heard the door slide open and saw China standing there with a number of bags in his arms.

He said, "Hello aru! Did you already eat aru?"

They nodded and he said, "alright aru, I'll be downstairs making some food, the world meeting is going to start soon aru, so if you hear a knock then open the door, okay aru?"

Addi and Vicki nodded while Sarah rolled her eyes.

China left and they continued talking. Then, they heard a faint knock at the front door and they all walked downstairs to see who it was.

China was the one who had opened the door inviting in Russia, America, England, Germany, Italy, Romano, and Japan. They went and politely removed their shoes and left them near the doorway. They all followed China to their meeting room which already had multiple chairs for everyone. The three girls sat at the stairs.

Addi said, "You know…what countries do you think would have a good chance of getting together…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and Vicki said, "Well…honestly, Germany and Italy…"

They had all lowered their voices so they wouldn't hear them.

Addi said, "Yeah, it's pretty obvious…"

Sarah said, "Ugh, Italy isn't hot at all, and he's a bit annoying…"

Vicki said, "Hey! My grande fratello is not annoying!"

Addi added in, "He's adorable!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "whatever, anyways, what other pairings have you got?"

Addi said, "hmm…Spain and Romano?"

Vicki smiled and giggled softly. Sarah said, "That I actually agree with…"

Addi said, "See, its totally going to happen!"

Sarah shushed Addi and looked to see if anyone heard. She sighed once she saw everyone else was oblivious to them.

Sarah saw that the Axis was sitting near each other whispering and looking at the few Allies there. The four Allies were doing the same.

Vicki looked over and said, "Do you think they're plotting something?"

Addi said, "Maybe…"

Sarah smiled and said, "Maybe war will come out…"

Addi looked at her and said, "of course you'd love to go out and kill people, Hitler's little sociopath…"

Sarah rolled her eyes and Vicki chuckled. Soon the others arrived and they started the meeting. It started off as usual, America yelling out weird stuff about a hero, England opposing, France intervening, then France and England fighting. The other countries started fooling around until Germany yelled at them to shut up.

Vicki said, "you know…this reminds me of episode one…" Addi and Sarah nodded in agreement.

Addi then said, "Heh, Canada's still getting ignored by everyone…"

Sarah chuckled and Vicki felt pity and walked in. Sarah looked at her confused. Vicki walked and sat next to Canada saying, "hey Canada!"

Canada looked at her and shyly said, "H-hi there…you can see me?"

Vicki chuckled and said, "Of course I can! You are a human, after all!"

Canada smiled and said, "thank you…"

"No problem!" Vicki responded.

While they argued, Vicki said, "don't you have anything to say Canada?"

Canada said, "I don't think they'll notice me…"

Vicki smirked saying, "well, just answer me, do you have something to say?!"

Canada nodded and Vicki smiled.

Then she slammed her hand down on the table grabbing everyones attention and yelled out, "Listen up! Canada here has something to say!" She pointed to Canada and he shyly stood.

Canada saw that everyone was looking in his direction and he nervously gulped before raising his voice a bit saying, "I t-think the best way t-to stop pollution i-is if we t-try not to d-dump oil and other ch-chemicals into it…"

America yelled out, "what? But where else are we going to put it?"

Then, the others started yelling out ideas and Vicki saw that Germany was actually a bit please their meeting actually had something to do with the problems in the world. Canada shyly sat back down and Vicki smiled giving him a thumbs up. Addi and Sarah had already walked in and were standing behind her.

Addi said, "I can't believe that you actually got people to listen to Canada!"

Vicki chuckled saying, "Well, my voice isn't always going to remain quiet!"

Sarah chuckled and sat on the table. Soon, the meeting ended and Addi had invited multiple people to play "soccer". They only understood what she had asked after she held up the ball.

Then, Addi, Italy, Germany (who was being dragged by Italy), England, America, Spain (who dragged a red-faced Romano), and a few others were off to play soccer (or football to others).

Vicki remained by Sarah and played with the ring on her thumb (AN: in case any of you were wondering, yes, they are all wearing their rings they got!). Sarah said, "God, why does she smile too much…"

Vicki shrugged and started spacing out and Sarah continued talking.

Then, Vicki _woke up_ and she said, "Hey, who did you dance with at the party?"

Sarah froze and grumbled. Vicki knew it probably bothered her but warily said, "Who is it? You can tell me…"

Sarah said, "Fine, I'll tell you…"

Vicki nodded and Sarah said, "I danced with Russia…"

Vicki's eyes widened and she said, "seriously?! You and HIM?!"

Sarah shushed her and hit her arm scolding her.

Vicki rubbed her arm and said, "Well, I danced with England…"

Sarah said, "Right…I still can't believe you did…his eyebrows are freaking huge…"

Vicki frowned saying, "they aren't that big!"

Sarah said, "Well, the only thing you have to worry about is his microscopic-"

Vicki cut her off yelling, "don't even go there! You have no idea what it's like…"

Vicki's face had turned completely red and she looked away while Sarah laughed.

Sarah said, "man, you really are Romano and Italy's sister…you have both a curl and your face looks like a freaking tomato!"

They continued conversing until the mini soccer game ended and a bunch of sweaty countries walked in. England walked with a proud look on his face followed by a few others who looked the same. The remaining few that appeared to have lost walked in a bit upset.

Romano and Spain walked over to Vicki and said, "We're going home, lets go…"

Vicki pouted asking if she could stay longer.

Romano shook his head saying, "I can stand being around two idiots, you need to distract Italy to keep him away…I can only handle one idiota at a time…"

Spain smiled saying, "aw, Roma, you don't mean that!"

Romano said, "Yeah I do tomate bastardo!"

So Vicki waved bye to Sarah and then went and left grabbing Italy on the way. Soon, everyone else eventually left. Addi went over to Sarah and smiled asking where Vicki had gone to.

Sarah said, "She went home with her bros and Spain…"

Addi nodded and after having a short conversation with Sarah, went home with America and Canada.

* * *

Sorry the ending sucked a bit. This took me so long to complete! (Sarah, don't kill me!). Alright, my mom is yelling at me because she wants her laptop back so I gotta run. Hasta la pasta~! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I'm in a good mood so here is chapter sixteen!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the show Hetalia

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(No one's POV)

Vicki sat in her room rubbing Italy's back to comfort the crying country. Italy was sobbing because Romano had pulled him away from Germany when he wanted to continue playing with him. Italy cried on her bed, wiping at his eyes furiously so they were starting to redden. Vicki sat next to him and continued rubbing his back.

Vicki said, "Please stop crying grande fratello Italia…"

Italy looked at her and cried out, hugging her and stuffed his face in her shirt, sobbing.

Vicki said, "hey, please stop crying grande fratello…I don't like seeing you cry…it'll be okay, how about we go see Germany tomorrow?"

Italy looked up at her and nodded sniffling. Vicki smiled saying, "want me to heat up some soup for us?"

Italy smiled, returning to his normal self. Italy gave her a tight hug saying, "vi ringrazio tanto sorellina Vicki! Veh~!"

Vicki smiled hugging him back.

Then Romano said, "Hey idiota, did you stop bawling yet?"

Italy nodded saluting Romano, who rolled his eyes in response. Vicki looked at Romano and said, "I'm gonna heat us up some soup!"

Romano nodded saying, "whatever, I'll be taking a siesta…" and walked off to lie on the couch. Vicki ran down to the kitchen and got out the pot of soup in the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat it up. As she waited, she sketched out a bowl of tomatoes on the counter in her sketchbook. Then, she heard the microwave beeping signaling that the soup finished heating up. Vicki reached up with two oven mitts on and grabbed the sides of the pot carefully taking it out and putting it on the counter. She put it into four bowls, grabbing four spoons and two loafs of bread.

Vicki set the bowls at the table with the bread in the middle. She went to the stairs and yelled, "Foods ready!"

Italy and Spain ran down the stairs smiling and patting her head while walking past her to the table. Vicki sighed walking to the couch and shook Romano saying, "Wake up grande fratello Romano…food is ready…" she shook his shoulder until he finally grabbed her hand and sat up yawning.

"Alright, whatever…what did you make?" Romano asked Vicki who had pulled her hand out of his and said, "I actually heated up some soup…"

Romano nodded scratching the back of his head and stood. He walked to the table while Vicki followed closely behind.

Spain smiled saying, "hey pequeño, how did you manage to wake up Roma without him yelling at you?"

Romano scowled saying, "I wouldn't yell at mia sorrellina tomato bastardo…"

Spain simply smiled saying, "Your so cute Roma!"

Vicki glanced and giggled softly as she saw a light blush cover her fratello's face. Romano scowled snapping, "shut up bastard…"

Spain simply laughed, ignoring the death glare Romano had given him.

Vicki sat next to Italy and began eating her soup as Romano sat next to Spain and did the same.

Vicki shook her head as Romano began yelling at Spain for wiping soup off his chin, but Vicki also saw the blush on Romano's flustered face.

(With Addi…)

Addi was lying on the couch playing Call of Duty with America, feeling proud that she was managing to beat the hamburger lover. America cried out in annoyance as Addi had managed to shoot him from behind AGAIN. America then smirked as he got a devious idea and scooted closer to Addi. She hadn't noticed yet so he continued getting closer and closer until…

He pushed her off the couch and shot her soldier.

He laughed and Addi yelled, "You CHEATER! That's not fair! Also, it's not very hero-like either…"

America laughed then pulled her back on the couch apologizing. Addi blushed lightly realizing how close they were sitting next to each other. Their shoulders were touching and she could smell the faint scent of hamburgers and soda.

America (who still hadn't noticed her blushing) put an arm around her shoulder saying, "Hey! Let's go grab some burgers at McDonalds!"

Addi blushed more and stood quickly and said, "y-yeah, sure!"

America looked at her a bit worried, then looked at her red face and said, "Are you alright dude?"

She nodded looking away and started to walk but America had grabbed her arm and forced her to turn and look at him.

"You're red…you're not sick, are you?" America asked while putting his forehead against hers to test the temperature. Addi nodded saying, "i-im perfectly fine! Now, let's go get those burgers!"

America nodded smiling and walked to the door closely followed by a blushing Addi who was currently cursing herself out in her head.

America opened the door for her smiling, Addi raised an eyebrow saying, "how gentlemanly of you…you're not trying to turn into England are you?!"

America laughed and shook his head.

(With Sarah)

((AN: WARNING, some language in here, Sarah really swears a lot…))

Sarah sighed, and sat on her bed playing with the ring on her finger. She sighed and lied down and glanced over looking at the other one that rested peacefully on her desk in its small box.

Sarah growled and said, "It's too boring here…" and so she stood and walked out, kicking her door closed and running downstairs. She grabbed her favorite dark gray jacket yelling, "I'll be back later!"

Sarah ran out and started walking to the park, stuffing her hands in her pocket saying, "why's it so cold today…"

She looked up at the sky, seeing no sun, but depressing gray clouds and sighed.

She bumped into someone and snapped, "Hey, watch we're you're going you ass!"

She turned to glare at the person and saw two guys.

One that had black hair said, "Why don't you watch it, you should also watch your mouth girl…"

Sarah glared saying, "shut up bastard…"

The other one who was ginger said, "hey Trey, you gonna let her talk to you like that?!"

Trey said, "What do you suggest I do Kevin?"

Kevin smirked and said, "Let's just give her a little warning…maybe a black eye?"

Sarah scoffed saying, "psh, like you wusses could actually have the guts to hit me…"

Then, Kevin glared at her and then aimed to punch her, but before it even touched her, Sarah caught his fist in her hand and smirked at his shocked face. Then she slowly began to painfully crush his hand. He winced, and pulled his hand away cursing. Trey tried to kick her but she dodged and kicked him in the gut, making him lose his air. Kevin tried to punch Sarah with his other hand but Sarah simply dodged and kneed him in the stomach and punched him, sending him flying a few feet away. Sarah turned to glare at Trey and didn't notice Kevin who had got up wearily and threw a rock the size of an orange at her head.

Sarah turned around to see it but just as it had almost hit her, a hand grabbed it. Sarah turned and saw Russia who was holding the rock in his hand, smiling. Russia then looked at Kevin and his voice deepened saying, "that was close…too close…" and he simply crushed the rock in his hand.

Trey and Kevin scrambled to their feet and started running away, stumbling and yelling something like "crazy bitch" and '"creepy ass bastard".

After they were out of sight, Sarah turned and said, "Why'd you come? I would've been fine…a damn rock wouldn't have been able to take me down…"

Russia simply smiled saying, "I couldn't let them hurt you princess…"

Sarah growled at the stupid nickname he had given her and said, "No, seriously, why'd you come…"

Russia shrugged saying, "I didn't want you hurt…then you wouldn't be able to fight me!"

Sarah seemed momentarily shocked but quickly shook it off. Sarah shivered and cursed. Russia noticed and took off his coat, draping it over her shoulder. She looked at him and said, "Why are you giving me your coat? I'll be fine…"

Russia smiled saying, "I'm Russian, I'm used to the cold…you, however, are not…"

Sarah was about to take it off until Russia wrapped it around her tighter and said "don't take it off…" with his deeper voice close to her ear. She wormed out of his grasp saying, "Fine, I won't…but it's not my fault if you freeze your ass off…"

Russia smiled and they began walking down the sidewalk, Sarah complaining about China while Russia listened happily next to her.

* * *

I'll stop here for now, I really hope you all like it! I'm going to have to bring bandages to school tomorrow cuz I know Sarah's gonna kill me, heheh, wish me luck! Hasta la pasta!


	17. Chapter 17

Good afternoon readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was super hard to write because honestly, who has any idea what goes through Russia's mind. Anyways, here you all are, now, we shall commence the pasta (did that come out right?)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the show Hetalia

* * *

Stuck In Hetalia

(Russia's POV)

I walked down the sidewalk, speeding up gradually. Dang it, why is this happening got me?! Why is my family so weird?! I'm running away from my younger sister Belarus. I was just walking around before, until I realized Belarus was chasing me. I ran and ran, then I returned quickly, stopping dead against the building wall and hid in an alley. I saw Belarus rush past and sighed in relief.

Then, I heard a familiar voice. Was that…Sarah? I left the alley carefully and followed the sound of her voice. I saw her fighting with two guys. Well, here's my chance to see what she's made of…so far, she's doing a pretty good job at beating them. But after she managed to punch one of them away, but she let her guard down a bit. Hm…I guess I could let that guy throw the rock, but I'm feeling a bit generous so I'll help her. Also, I have this weird feeling…like, I don't want to see her blood shed…what's wrong with me…?

So I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the rock, merely inches before her head. I smiled holding it while looking at Sarah's shocked face.

I turned to the guy who threw it and crushed the rock and used my 'intimidating' voice to say, "that was close…too close…"

The two scampered away like the frightened rats they were. After they were out of sight, Sarah turned to me and said, "Why'd you come? I would've been fine…a damn rock wouldn't have been able to take me down…"

I smiled saying, "I couldn't let them hurt you princess…" using the nickname I gave her to see her face. She probably doesn't know it, but even when she glares, she looks cute trying to be scary.

She growled and said, "No, seriously, why'd you come…?"

I shrugged saying, "I didn't want you hurt…then you wouldn't be able to fight me…"

That was partially true but hopefully she bought into it. She seemed shocked for a moment then shook it off quickly. I saw her shiver and curse. She must be cold…

I took off my heavy tan coat and draped it around her shoulder. Sarah questioned why I did this. I wonder why myself. I could've just let her freeze…but then again, I'm Russian, I'm used to the cold and she isn't…so I told her exactly that (excluding the part where I could let her freeze). I saw she was about to take it off…foolish girl.

So, I grabbed the two sides near the collar and tightened it around her and said, "Don't take it off…" using my deeper voice near her ear.

She shivered and squirmed out of my grasp and agreed to keep it on. I smiled my usual child-like smile. We began walking down the street and I listened contently as she complained about China.

We walked for a while until I heard a faint, but still detectable, growl. Sarah stopped and I chuckled softly, pulling her to a small café. I ordered some soda and a bag of chips. Usually, I wouldn't dare buy this American junk, but Sarah was hungry. So I paid and we sat at a small empty bench. I handed her the food and can of soda.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said, "What's this for?"

I said, "You're hungry…"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to buy it for me…I'm not poor you know…"

"Da, but you don't have lots of money on you, do you?"

Sarah paused for a moment before saying, "well, why'd you get me this specifically?"

I said, "Because I saw you drinking this at the party and I'm pretty sure you would've preferred the chips over cakes and sweets, right?"

Sarah shrugged and simply opened the bag and ate. I smiled watching her. She then did something…I didn't quite expect…

She held out a chip to me, offering me one. I decided to take it and try it. I ate it slowly; it strangely didn't taste that bad (I'll never admit that to the burger-eating idiot). But it still wasn't as good as vodka. I looked at Sarah and smiled. But…something felt wrong…it was uncomfortable.

Dang it…did SHE find me?! I looked around, so far, Belarus wasn't in sight. I shivered and Sarah said, "hey, something wrong?"

I shook my head and stood, holding out a hand for her to take. She ignored my hand and stood up, throwing away the now empty bad and soda can. We walked down the street, talking and not really caring where we were going. It was pretty fun.

Then, Sarah said, "Hey, you know what…lets have that battle…me against you!"

I tilted my head and said, "You mean, to earn my respect?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, let's just fight!"

I shrugged and nodded. So we walked to a small hilltop near a park and stood about ten feet away from each other. I smiled and took out my pipe while Sarah smirked.

(AN: alright, this fight scene was a bit difficult, but I hope it's not that bad, now, let the battle begin!)

(No One's POV)

Sarah started off, running at Russia, ready to punch him. Russia easily dodged, and aimed to hit her side, Sarah twisted her body out of the way in time and managed to punch Russia in the shoulder. Russia grunted, not expecting her to hit that hard. Sarah went for a kick to the stomach, but Russia grabbed her ankle, and slowly began to crush and twist it. Sarah growled, and used a lot of her strength to kick her foot towards Russia, hitting his chest. Russia let go, smiling and swung his pipe at her. Sarah dodged, but Russia swung above his head, aiming for her arm, Sarah put her right arm up as defense and caught the pipe in time. She growled, face to face with a smiling Russia. They pushed against each other, jumping apart. Sarah moved her ankle around. It was painful, but not enough to make her surrender to the Russian. Russia, however, was fine, he was a bit out of breath, he had to admit, and he had underestimated her. Now, he knew not to let his guard down, just because she was a girl.

Sarah regained her breath and awaited his next move. Russia, who grew tired of waiting for the same thing, attacked first this time. He swung his pipe towards her head, Sarah smirked deviously, grabbing the pipe and pulling Russia quickly towards her, to smash his face into her prepared fist. Russia winced, letting go of his pipe. Sarah elbowed him in the back, making him fall behind her, and harshly slammed one end of the pipe into his back. Russia made no noise whatsoever, but he did wince in slight pain. Sarah smirked, stomping her foot on Russia's back.

Sarah taunted him saying, "Heh, and who is bowing to whom now? If anything, everyone will become one with ME!"

Russia smirked saying, "Everyone will become one with mother Russia…"

He shot his arm out and knocked her down, and then he grabbed his pipe and held it against her throat and said, "Da?"

Sarah growled under her breath, and then smirked as she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned falling on top of her, having lost his smile in replace for a face contorted into pain. Sarah shoved him off, jumping to her feet and kicking him in the side. She panted slightly, out of breath.

After Russia had calmed down a bit, he shakily stood (with the help of his pipe). He turned to her, having his dark purple aura come out. Sarah had her own emit form her, hers being a scarlet red. Then jumped back and then ran full speed at each other simultaneously. Russia aimed his pipe at her; Sarah aimed her fist, both attacking in unison. The blow ended up blowing them both far back from each other. Sarah landed halfway down the hill and managed to make a small (but still visible) crater in the earth. Russia was flown into the merry-go-round in the park and was slowly spinning around and around. Russia groaned and rubbed his head where it had hit the bar. He looked around and could (barely) see Sarah on the ground. He shakily stood, wincing, and stumbled to her, a bit worried. He kneeled by her and gently shook her shoulder.

When he saw she wasn't responding, he worriedly said, "Sarah…? Sarah, wake up, this isn't funny…wake up, you're fine, da?!"

Russia's eyes widened and stayed there, kneeling over her still figure. He lowered his head, until an arm shot out, pulling him to the ground.

Sarah pushed him down, sitting on him wearily.

She smirked and said, "I win…"

Russia smiled saying, "yeah, you can let me go now, da?"

Sarah sighed and complied, mostly because she was actually kind of exhausted. They both lied on the hill, panting next to each other.

Russia looked at her and said, "You know, you fight good, you…have earned…my respect…"

Sarah smirked saying, "yeah…whatever…"

Russia smiled and chuckled.

Both were oblivious to the huge midnight blue aura emitting from a bush containing a fuming Belarus.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. I did it! Alright, I really hope the fight scene didn't suck that much. Well, here you all are! As you can see, the Sarah+Russia thing is going somewhere…haha. And Sarah, since I know you're probably gonna read this and be a bit mad, just know I did my best not to make it like Addi+America (all cheesy and stuff). Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter is with Addi+America because their love story is the easiest to do! Anyways, arrivederci my tomato loving readers!


End file.
